A Visit
by thoughtsthatfester
Summary: Regency. Shortly after her marriage to Darcy, the Bingley family comes to visit Pemberley. For Caroline, the visit is to be a source of gossip for the ladies of the Ton. Elizabeth has nothing to hide.
1. Chapter 1

She had decided to sit and read her letters in the blue room for the view of the gardens. The weather had prevented her from walking outdoors for nearly the entirety of winter. The snow had since turned to rain, but the skies were dark and the wind was strong. Fitzwilliam had been called away on estate business and Georgiana had yet to rise.

"Oh, Georgiana," she said as her sister entered the room, "you're finally

awake. I was starting to believe you were never going to get out of bed."

"Lizzy, you know how I hate to rise early when it rains. It was so dark when I awoke and I had no desire to ever leave the comfort of my bed, but I had to break my fast."

"I understand. I too hate when it rains. It is so taxing to be indoors all day. I must confess, I am a bit jealous of Fitzwilliam. He was called to attend estate business early this morning. Even though the weather is horrid, visiting the tenants would be a welcome distraction from my boredom," she said staring out the window through the heavy rain.

"Has Fitzwilliam returned yet?" Georgiana asked, looking concerned about the weather.

"Yes, he was chilled to the bone, drenched with rain and covered in mud. He went off to bathe. He should be down shortly for tea. I have some very exciting news to tell the both of you."

Georgiana's face lit up at the thought of news. As nice as the country was, it was often isolating and the days were often very boring, even with Lizzy to keep her company. She hoped desperately that the news would be her pleasure; perhaps she was to be an aunt!

"Oh please Lizzy. You must tell me. I simply cannot wait for my brother."

Lizzy grinned, "alright," she said producing a letter from, "I received a letter from Jane shortly after breakfast. She and Charles are coming for a visit in a fortnight."

"What happy news. I'm certain Jane is anxious to visit Pemberley for the first time," Georgiana said. Though she was happy at the news of company, she was slightly disappointed that the news was not something more exciting than a visit, but to Lizzy, a visit from her dear sister was particularly exciting.

"The best part of the letter is what Caroline told Jane to relate. She says, _"Tell dear Lizzy and Georgiana how much I miss their company. There is simply no one in all of London who plays as well as sweet Georgiana. I long to see the both of you and Pemberley. I simply cannot wait to see all of the changes to the décor. I look forward to seeing the both of you, my dear dear friends."_

"Caroline is coming as well? She seems sincere and excited to see us."

"Yes, and although her words are gushing, Jane tells me that he ladies of the Ton are very curious about me and Caroline has provided them with plenty of gossip about the new Mrs. Darcy."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Caroline can come visit Pemberley and report whatever she pleases to the ladies of the Ton. Your brother and I are perfectly happy. We have nothing to hide."

"Caroline has always been very kind to me – perhaps too much so, but I wish she would not spread gossip," she said with a frown.

"As long as we stay at Pemberley, the ladies of London will be in want of gossip. It is understandable. If the gossip continues when we spend your first season there, then something will be done about it."

"What are you speaking of?" came Darcy's voice from the doorway. His hair was still damp from his bath, but he looked as dashing as ever.

"Nothing brother," said Georgiana as he joined them, "how was your visit to the tenants this morning."

"It was cold, very cold, but the business was urgent and could not be put off a day longer. The winter has been very trying," he turned to his wife, "Elizabeth, will you ring for tea. I'm still a bit chilled."

"Of course dear," she said ringing the bell, "I do hope this rain will stop soon. I long to walk outside again. I think I have read nearly every book in the library, even though that must be impossible. I cannot remember the last day when it did not rain or snow."

"Spring will be here soon enough," he said, "I cannot wait for you to see the gardens in springtime bloom. The grounds are more beautiful in April than in any other month."

"I cannot wait, but I must inform you that we will not be alone in the month of April. Jane has written that she, Charles, and Caroline are going to visit."

"I know. Charles wrote to me as well. I must confess that there is more to the visit than just for company. Charles said that they are looking to buy an estate in one of the neighboring counties."

Elizabeth's face lit up with joy, "Jane mentioned that being so close to Mama was starting to tax her, but I had no idea that they were considering giving up Netherfield."

"I'm sure your sister wanted to be certain of their plans before she got your hopes up," said Georgiana.

"You are probably right," she agreed.

"Charles has asked for our help in picking out an estate."

"This is all very exciting. It will be so nice to have another sister close by," she smiled, "the neighboring county is an easy journey and it will be a great thing for our children to have their cousins near."

"I agree. 'Twas wonderful having Richard as a playmate. We spent countless days making trouble and climbing trees and playing soldiers."

"Having Jane and Charles close will be a blessing, just pray that this will be the year that Caroline gets married."

Darcy chuckled at her words.

"Elizabeth!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"What?" she said with a cheeky smile, "I wish her great happiness. I hope she marries a man who loves staying in London as much as she does."

Their conversation as cut short when a servant arrived with their tea. They chatted amiably about estate business and the upcoming visit before Georgiana excused herself to practice the pianoforte before dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly the day the Bingley party arrived. All members of the party were greeted warmly by the Darcy family.

"It is so good to see all of you," Elizabeth said before she turned to Jane, "Oh Jane, how I've missed you," she told her as they shared an affectionate embrace.

"I have so much to tell you," Jane smiled as she took her sister's hands.

"You must be exhausted from travel. Mrs. Reynolds will take you to your room. If you wish to rest for a few hours, there will be plenty of time for us to talk later."

"No! Lizzy. I wish to spend the afternoon with you. I will change and then we shall have tea."

After Jane changed clothes, she was escorted into Lizzy's sitting room where she found her sister sitting alone. She was engrossed in a book and did not notice her sister enter. Jane stopped to watch for a moment before she alerted her that she was here. Lizzy was glowing. Pemberley had been excellent for her. She had never seen Lizzy so happy and it appeared that she had found a good friend in Georgiana Darcy.

"Lizzy, where is Georgiana?"

"Oh Jane," she looked up from her book, "I did not hear you come in. Georgiana wished to give us time to catch up in private. Since Caroline is resting, she thought it best to busy herself elsewhere." She rang for tea as they began to chat.

"She did not have to do that," Jane said as she took a seat beside her sister.

"It is true; she did not, but I am glad she did. You must tell me everything."

Jane smiled brightly, "I must confess that there is something I did leave out of my letters. Charles and I are searching for an estate near by!"

"I know, Fitzwilliam told me," Lizzy said with a grin, "There are no secrets between me and my husband. I am so pleased. I am certain that you will love the north."

"It has been lovely from what we've seen so far. I must admit that I will miss being close to home, even if mama sometimes taxes my nerves. It is a great consolation that you will be close."

"I could never imagine being so close to home, as much as I miss papa. It will be delightful having you within a day's distance. I cannot wait to give you a tour of the grounds tomorrow. I may be biased but I believe that Pemberley is the most beautiful place in all the world."

"Oh Lizzy, I am so happy that you are happy. You are positively glowing. Marriage suits you well," she told her.

"Marriage suits you well, too. Look at us, we are both deliriously happy. We are so fortunate to have married such close friends. Our children will have constant playmates in their cousins."

"Have you thought much of children?" Jane asked, looking down at her tea she stirred in the sugar.

"Of course. I must confess that sometimes, it consumes my every thought," she looked down and tried to hide the smile that was overtaking her face, "And it will occupy my thoughts for some time still. Jane, I am with child."

"What happy news! Congratulations", she said squeezing her sister's hand.

"Thank you Jane, I am so unbelievably happy."

"When do you expect the child?"

"Sometime in early autumn," she grinned, "Jane you are the only person I have told other than Fitzwilliam and my maid."

"When do you plan to tell everyone?"

"Fitzwilliam and I are going to tell everyone at dinner. And then tomorrow I will write home and share the news. Do you think Mary and Kitty would like to come visit during my confinement?"

"Oh, Lizzy, there is something I forgot to mention. Mary has a suitor."'

"Mary?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. They had all, wrongly, assumed that Mary would never marry, instead becoming a governess. "Who is the gentleman?"

"He is one of our Uncle Phillips' clerks. He is not a rich man, but he is very kind to Mary. I believe her to be in love."

"I had no idea," Lizzy said, a shocked expression on her face, "I am all astonishment. I am very pleased for Mary. She deserves such happiness."

"I agree, but it has been hard for Kitty. Without Lydia she is very lonely, but her behavior is much improved. She did not expect to be the last unmarried Bennet sister. Mama, too, is shocked, which makes it all the worse for Kitty. I believe she would benefit greatly from a visit to Pemberley."

"Then it is settled, I shall have you and Kitty and Georgiana. Do you believe Mary will be soon married?"

"I must confess that I do. In fact, I would not be surprised if we received news of an engagement in the coming weeks."

"It is such a happy time. Jane I hope to see you settled in an estate near-by by the summertime."

Jane smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She was happy for her sisters, she truly was, but she was jealous of Lizzy's good fortune. To be expecting so soon into a marriage was a blessing. Though she was perfectly happy in her marriage, she longed to fulfill her marital duty and carry on the Bingley line. Mama had lacked subtly in her hints about producing an heir and it was very trying.

"Jane?" Lizzy asked, "are you feeling alright? All the color has drained from your face."

"No, Lizzy. I am fine. Do not worry about me. I was just thinking about how nice it would be to be settled into an estate before your child comes."

Lizzy nodded but did not entirely believe her sister. She changed the subject to decorating and the latest fashions from London. The sisters chatted amiably, as they did before their marriages, until it was time to change for dinner.

"Look at the time, we must change," Lizzy said rising from her seat. She ran a hand over the stomach to smooth her dress, "It would not do to give Miss. Bingley another excuse to find me an inadequate mistress of Pemberley."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this. I've been so busy with school and life, which isn't an excuse at all. I was going to post this Monday night, but I'm in Boston and it didn't feel right. **

"Mary, when I am down at supper, you must speak to Mrs. Darcy's servant. I must hear all there is to hear. I am certain that things are not as they appear here at Pemberley," Caroline said as her maid finished dressing her for dinner.

"Yes ma'am."

"I am certain that Mr. Darcy must be miserable with a wife like Eliza Bennet. Eventually his infatuation with her eyes, which he has called fine before, will fade and he will realize what a terrible mistake he has made. Now tell me," she said turning to face her maid, "do I look fit to be the mistress of Pemberley?" She was dressed in bright orange, her favorite color, and was wearing a gold turban with dyed orange feathers to match her gown.

"Yes ma'am. No one, not even the mistress could possibly look as well as you."

She grinned. If there was one thing she had that Eliza Bennet did not, it was style, and a natural grace and elegance. You could put a country girl in an estate like Pemberley and dress her in fancy gowns made of the finest materials, but she would always be a country girl. The grin remained plastered on her face as she went down to dinner on her brother's arm. It slipped when she saw where she was seated. She was a far as she could be possibly be from both Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Darcy. She frowned; there was a gnawing feeling in her stomach about this dinner. Being seated so far from her host and hostess would prevent her from hearing all the best gossip.

The food was delicious. Even with Miss. Eliza Bennet as its mistress, it was still Pemberley, and the food at Pemberley was always delicious. Both Jane and her sister made an effort to include her in the conversation. They talked of mutual acquaintances and the latest fashions. Neither subject was very informative or provided much in the way of gossip.

As the meal concluded, Mr. Darcy said he had something very important to share with the party. He rose and joined his wife at the other end of the table. "We wish to share the happy news that we are expecting a child," He said. He had the largest smile on his face that had been seen by anyone except Elizabeth. He was holding his wife's hand and stroking it affectionately with his thumb.

"Oh congratulations!" exclaimed Georgiana. She cheeks were tinged pink with excitement that she could not contain. "I knew that there was a reason, other than our present company, for you both to be in such high spirits." It was clear that she wanted to embrace both her brother and sister but refrained from such a show of affection in the dining room.

"Congratulations Darce and Elizabeth. This is such wonderful news," Mr. Bingley offered, "Such wonderful news, don't you agree Jane?"

Jane smiled brightly to her sister, "Yes, I do not know how they bare such happiness."

"Yes, yes," offered Caroline weakly, "congratulations."

"We are so pleased," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Have you written to your family?" asked Georgiana a little too eagerly. "They will be so pleased. I am certain. This is such happy news, such a happy event."

"I intend to tomorrow. I plan to invite Kitty to come and stay during my confinement. She is feeling left out at home and I would love to have her. Although, I am sure that my entire family will want to come, but it seems that Mary and her suitor will keep them in Herefordshire."

As they continued with the congratulations, Caroline excused herself to her room. She could not just sit around and listen to everyone congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Darcy for the rest of the night. As Elizabeth was the first of the group to become with child, it was very exciting news for the party and was sure to dominate the conversation. It was not as if she was the first woman to ever experience pregnancy, while the prospect of a Darcy heir was exciting, it would not be shocking to any of the ladies of the Ton. Many of the ladies expected such an announcement months prior, for there was no way Mr. Darcy would have married an unknown country girl unless he had compromised her.

"Mary, do you have any news for me?" she asked as her maid helped her out of her gown. There was an edge in her voice that she made no attempt to hide.

"Yes ma'am. Well first, everyone downstairs is very pleased with Mrs. Darcy's news. They're all excited at the possibility of an heir."

"That, I knew. Is there anything else?" she asked harshly.

"Well, ma'am, some of the housemaids told me that they have never made the bed in Mrs. Darcy's room – not once."

"How scandalous! Such impropriety in such a grand house. Surely Miss. Eliza is to blame. I have never seen Mr. Darcy do anything improper, except maybe marry Miss. Eliza."

"There is more ma'am. According to all of the servants, they have a special rule. They must knock before they enter each room, even if they believe no one's in there."

"What would induce them to do such a thing?"

"Apparently ma'am, a servant did not knock before they entered the master's study one afternoon – she thought that he was in the drawing room with his sister and wife, but she walked in on a very compromising situation between him and his wife."

"What scandal! To think of Pemberley reduced in such a way. It has been sullied by that country chit."

"Yes ma'am."

"I simply cannot believe that Mr. Darcy would allow such things to happen here at Pemberley. It is shocking. I am all astonishment! Surely something must be done about the way Pemberley is being run. I am horrified. Poor Georgiana is exposed to all of this. I do hope she will accompany me to Town this season. With a child at Pemberley, I am sure the Darcy family will not travel to London. I will speak to Mr. Darcy in the morning about helping introduce Georgiana to society. She would benefit from my tutelage," she said as the flopped onto her bed with a groan.

**Up next: an unexpected guest arrives at Pemberley.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews; they are the best motivators. You are the best! Hopefully I will have a few more chapters up in the few weeks. School is winding down so I have papers and final exams, so if I don't update for a while, I haven't forgotten about you, I'm just super busy. Enjoy!**

Elizabeth rose early to an unsettled stomach. Her sickness in the mornings had dissipated as her pregnancy progressed, but it still bothered her from time to time. It has been nearly a week since she had awoken to an uneasy stomach. As she emptied the contents of her stomach into the chamber pot, she woke her husband.

"Elizabeth, dear, are you alright?" He sat up in bed, still rumpled from sleep.

"Yes," she said rising and walking over to her husband, "It has passed. I am fine. In fact, I think I would like to break my fast. I am quite hungry, very hungry actually."

"Are you certain your stomach can handle it?" he asked with concern.

"I am certain. I would like to eat and then I would like to take a walk before our company wakes."

"As you wish, my dear," he said ringing the bell.

Elizabeth returned to her chambers through the connecting door where she broke her fast with rolls and jam before dressing for the day. She had chosen a gown that had been made shortly after her marriage. It was made of thin, light blue material that was perfect for the spring weather. The dress was tight on her bosom, and her maid, Rosie, had struggled to get her into it. This was probably the last time she could wear this dress.

The local dressmaker had come to the house the week prior to take her measurements for new clothes to make it through her pregnancy. Although she had access to the finest dressmakers in London, she had not been up for a trip to town and it would take too long for the dressmaker to come to her in Derbyshire. These new gowns would supposedly be able to expand with her growing body. She looked in the mirror and frowned; her chest had grown even within the past few days and she wondered how she would be further affected by pregnancy in the coming months. It was very early, but already she was starting to feel discomfort.

She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on her dressing room door, "Elizabeth, may I come in?"

"Yes Fitzwilliam, you may enter," she said moving away from the mirror.

"You look very well today," he said as he entered, taking in the sight of her in the gown. He loved when she wore blue. It was his favorite color on her.

"Thank you. But, this will be the last day I wear this gown," she said smoothing the material over her stomach, "it is too small."

"I think it looks exquisite," he said, his eyes lingering over her generous cleavage, "so lovely, in fact, that I would take great pleasure in helping you out of it in this instant."

"Fitzwilliam!" she cried in mock horror, "it is a lovely spring day and I wish to spend it walking and enjoying the weather."

"As you wish," he said taking her arm and escorting her out of the room, "but promise me that we shall 'rest' before dinner and you will let me help you out of your gown."

She smiled, "of course, but you must wait until the afternoon."

"Very well," he grinned.

They strolled through the gardens for over an hour, chatting amiably about a book they had both just read, and enjoying the warm breeze and the aroma of the flowers. By the time they finished walking the grounds, the entire party was awake and breaking their fasts in the dining room. They joined the party and entered the conversation.

They were discussing plans for a picnic lunch by the pond. It was simply too lovely a day to spend indoors. Their planning was interrupted when Mrs. Reynolds entered and brought Elizabeth to the hall to speak with her, "Mrs. Darcy, and unexpected guest has arrived. It is your sister Mrs. Wickham."

Elizabeth's mouth drew into a thin line, "Has she arrived alone, without her husband?"

"Yes ma'am. She says her husband left her here on his way into London."

"Has she said when he plans to return for her?"

"No ma'am. It appears as if there is no plan to return for her in the near future."

"Very well," she said running a hand over her stomach, "I shall fetch Jane and inform Fitzwilliam, and then I shall return to greet my sister. We must do out best to keep her from Georgiana, or to keep her from speaking of her husband in her presence. I am afraid she remains ignorant of her husband's past with Georgiana and she has not matured enough to take a hint about her actions. Oh, foolish girl!"

"Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth retrieved Jane, making their excuses, and they made their way to the home's entrance. Lydia was ordering the footmen to take her bags up to the finest room available as Mrs. Reynolds did her best to contain the situation.

"Hello Lydia," Elizabeth said, "You did not write to tell me you were coming."

"La! I am a married lady, I do not have the time to write!" she scoffed.

"Jane is married as well and she was capable of writing to me."

"Well, I am not Jane!" she snapped, "and I do not have to write to anyone about my plans!"

"Lydia please," Jane pleaded, "Do not distress your sister. Lizzy is with child. Do not be difficult!"

"You are with child?" she asked, her face falling, "but you have not been married nearly as long as I have. This is not fair! I was the first to be married. I should be the first one to become with child!"

"Lydia," Elizabeth frowned, "at this moment, you are acting like a child."

"This is not fair! But at least you will ruin your figure while I will keep mine."

"Lydia! Please apologize to your sister," Jane said as she tried to keep peace between them.

"No. I will not apologize. I wish to go to my room. Send my dinner up this evening!" she said in a huff as she ran up the stairs. Mrs. Reynolds followed her to take her to her room.

"Do not distress yourself Jane. It is for the best. If she wishes to remain in her room until her husband returns, so be it. It will make it easier to control her."

"Lizzy, if you are not distressed, then I will not distress."

"Thank you Jane. Now, let us return to our party. They must be starting to wonder where we have gone. We will keep our plans for a picnic, despite Lydia's unexpected arrival. She will not keep us from enjoying this visit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm THE WORST. Finals got to be too much for me and I haven't gotten around to finishing and posting this chapter. Thank you so much for the patience. Enjoy!**

"What was so important that would keep for from your guests?" asked Caroline as Lizzy entered the room.

"Our sister Lydia has arrived, rather unexpectedly, " Lizzy said, not yielding to Caroline, "but fear not, her arrival will not change our plans for a picnic lunch."

"Oh, I would hope not," Mr. Bingley said, "It is too lovely a day to spend indoors."

Later that day, the party set out for their picnic lunch. They chose a spot on the far end of the lake. As they dined on rolls, cheeses, and meats, they topic turned to the coming season. Being in the family way would prevent Elizabeth from traveling to London.

"I would be glad to accompany Georgiana to town," Caroline offered, "I would be delighted to assist her during her first season. I have well versed in the London season and would be a great resource."

"Thank you for your kind offer," Elizabeth said, "but Lady Matlock will be presenting Georgiana in town."

"Oh," Caroline said. She had not even considered that she would be accompanied by a relative. In fact, she had forgotten about the Earl of Matlock and his family. But she, Caroline Theodora Bingley, was one of the most fashionable ladies in all of England – she was more than qualified to help.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth said, considering her words for a moment, "Lady Matlock can help you as well. I would love to see you happily settled."

Caroline did not respond. Instead, she pursed her lips and looked down. Jane glared at Lizzy, well, as much of a glare as the lovely Jane Bingley could manage. She was not always pleased with how Caroline treated Lizzy or how she treated Mr. Darcy, but Caroline was still her sister.

Mr. Bingley changed the subject to fishing to reduce the tension among the party. He was excited to fish with his friend during the visit. He loved to fish and was looking forward to it. He had decided that one of the requirements of the estate he was looking for was that it had to have a place to fish.

After lunch, Lizzy and Fitzwilliam retired for tea in their private sitting room. Fitzwilliam's mother had chosen the furnishings so Lizzy had not changed anything about the room. She had not changed much at Pemberley except purchasing a few paintings. Her portrait, which now hung in the gallery, was the largest change that had been made. Soon, before the baby came, the nursery would need to be updated.

"You certainly did an outstanding job of stopping Miss. Bingley today," he said sipping his tea.

"I fear I was too harsh. Jane did not look pleased with me, but Caroline was being too presumptuous."

"You did your job well. You are the mistress, not her. I fear that sometimes she forgets her place, but we must put up with her for the sake of Bingley and Jane."

"Fitzwilliam," she asked, her voice quieter than before, "do you believe that I am a good mistress?"

"Elizabeth, how could you even ask such a thing? I believe that there is no lady but you who could manage this home or me as well as you do."

"Sometimes I feel as though the management of this home is an impossible task. I could not keep Lydia from making an unexpected appearance."

"Your sister is not your responsibility my love. She is the responsibility of her husband. Just because he chooses to neglect his wife does not mean you must take charge of her, especially when she acts like a child. It seems impossible to check her behavior. I am not pleased with the way she spoke to you this morning."

"How did you know?"

"Mrs. Reynolds told me. She feared that you would not wish to tell me."

"Oh," she said, "I did not wish to tell you because I was not upset by it, not really. I know that she is just jealous. She believes that since she was the first one married that she would be the first one with child. But I believe it is good. Neither Lydia nor Wickham is capable of caring for a child."

"Alas, it is not your job to mother Mrs. Wickham, but perhaps her behavior will improve form spending time in the company of you and your sister."

"We must first see if we can get Mrs. Wickham to leave her room. Perhaps I will talk to her and see if she will come down for dinner."

"I would not worry, my dear, if she wants to come then let her, if not, it is not worth the stress. Or the time, particularly when there are more important things you could be doing."

She smiled, "Why Mr. Darcy, I have no idea what you could possibly mean."

He grinned and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips, "I believe, Mrs. Darcy, I was going to help you out of that dress for our 'rest' before dinner."

"Oh, yes, of course. How could I have forgotten?" she said with a wicked grin. She leaned forward to display her cleavage as she rose from her chair and started to walk toward his chambers. Her hips swayed seductively, and she turned to look over her shoulder. Darcy was still seated, mesmerized by her, "Well are you coming?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he said as he rose. He sped up to catch her and wrapped her arms around her growing waist.

"Fitzwilliam," she squealed, "put me down."

"Very well," he said dropped her on their bed, "your wish is my command."


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia did not join the party for dinner, nor did she join them for breakfast the next morning. No, Mrs. Wickham did not wish to see Lizzy. Although she was not showing, she did not wish to see her sister and Mr. Darcy experiencing such joy. She had been the first to marry; she should have been the first to be with child. The Lord had given Lizzy a rich husband, a grand home with an income of at least ten thousand a year, and a child. Sure, she had to deal with the disagreeable Mr. Darcy, but Pemberley was more than enough compensation. She and George were not nearly as rich as the Darcy's or the Bingleys, and George was called about on business so often. She deserved a child to be her constant companion, a child in her exact likeness to give her the attention and admiration she rightly deserved.

Mrs. Wickham was perfectly content to stay in her chambers and pout, at least until she realized she had not been in company for over four and twenty hours! Her chambers were lovely, even if they were to a rather antique taste and they were comfortable, but she had hoped for a ball on her visit to Pemberley. At the very least, she expected there to be constant forms of entertainment, not the books of the Pemberley library to keep her occupied. She resolved to join the party for luncheon, even if that meant seeing Lizzy.

When she arrived in the dining room for luncheon, she observed that the exquisite and large dining room was empty. She thought it was empty, until she saw Miss. Bingley seated alone at the other end.

"Miss. Bingley, where is the rest of the party?"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Wickham, I did not hear you enter. Mr. Darcy and my brother went out to hunt or fish, or whatever gentlemen do for sport."

"And my sisters?"

"Mrs. Darcy suddenly took ill and Jane and Georgiana are looking after her. It did not appear to me a serious illness and they said they would be down for luncheon. I fear they must have lost track of time while they fretted over Mrs. Darcy because they are quite a bit late."

"I shall wait with you then. I am so hungry, I think I may die." Miss. Bingley remained silent. "If we are to keep each other company, we should talk of something. We are sisters after all."

A look of horror flashed across Miss. Bingley's face, "you are not my sister."

"If you insist. La! I know you're just as miserable at Pemberley as I am."

"Miserable, why would you suggest such a thing?"

"However dim you may think me to be Miss Bingley, I'm not blind. Everyone could see that you so desperately wished to marry Mr. Darcy and be the mistress of Pemberley."

"W-what?" she stammered for a moment before recovering, "that is a wild, unfounded accusation."

"If you insist Miss. Bingley."

"Tell me, Mrs. Wickham, why are so you miserable to visit your sister's home of Pemberley?"

"It is not Pemberley that I am displeased with, it is Lizzy. And that I have to be parted from my dear Wickham."

"You do not like Mrs. Darcy?"

"Lizzy and I have never been the closest of sisters. She had Jane and I had Kitty, but we are still sisters. It is not Lizzy per say, but it is simply not fair."

"What is not fair?"

"Lizzy is the mistress of all this, AND is with child so soon in her marriage. I know of how Lizzy and the rather severe Mr. Darcy must go about their marital duties and it angers me even more so. Now Miss. Bingley, I know that you are not a married lady so what I am about to say will surely shock you," she said with a slight giggle, "but my dear Wickham and I most certainly do not do things in the same manner as the Darcy's, so imagine my shock when Mrs. Darcy is will child before me. I was the first to be married after all."

Caroline was horrified at the intimate details of the Wickham marriage. She knew it was a patch-job and therefore was not truly shocked at this revelation. It took her a moment for her to recall that she had her own intimate details of the Darcy's marital affairs. "Mrs. Wickham," she said, "I feel as though I must correct you on at least on point."

"And what would that be Miss. Bingley?"

"You are wrong about the intimae details of the Darcy marriage."

"And how would you know?" she asked defiantly.

"My maid tells me of the gossip from below stairs. The servants were speaking of your sister's chambers. They chambermaids said they have not made up your sister's bed, not once."

The revelation hit Lydia, "that does not sound like the Mr. Darcy I knew in Hertfordshire."

"Nor the Mr. Darcy I have known for many years, but I know it to be the truth."

"That is shocking. You don't think – not it is impossible, it must be."

"Think what?" Caroline asked.

"Think that perhaps the reason Lizzy married Darcy so suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, with not prior signs of affection from either party was because they succumbed to lust. Now I know you are not a married lady like I, but surely you must know something about lust. I know Mr. Darcy to find himself morally superior. Had he taken Lizzy's maidenhood, he would surely make her his wife."

Although Caroline knew this for be false (Darcy had shown sighs signs of attachment when he was first in Hertfordshire and there had been signs of mutual affection when they two had been at Pemberley prior to their marriage), she said, "Mrs. Wickham, I believe you to be correct. That would explain everything."

"La! Lizzy thinks I am dim, but I am too clever for my own good."

"Yes, indeed. Now Mrs. Wickham, I feel as though we are to be good friends on this visit."

Lydia flashed a wicked grin, "I believe Miss. Bingley, that we shall make this visit tolerable for one another. And that we shall put Lizzy in her place. Who is she to judge my marriage when I know the truth of hers?"

"I could not agree more."


	7. Chapter 7

Para el crítico invitado: que me encantaría traducir esta texto escrito de español, pero mis conocimientos de español son débiles. No sé formal y anticuado español así que creo que algo se pierde en la traducción.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Darcy asked as he burst into her bedchamber. "Mrs. Reynolds said that you had suddenly taken ill. Have you see the doctor? Should I send a manservant to fetch him?"

"Fitzwilliam, look at me," she said grabbing his arm, "I am fine. There is no need to see a doctor."

"Will you tell me what happened?" he said sitting beside her on the bed.

"It was nothing. I went to join the ladies in the parlor when the smell of the fresh cut flowers overwhelmed my senses and I lost my breakfast."

"I will see to it that no flowers be placed in any of the rooms," he said stroking her arm.

"Fitzwilliam," she said softly as she squeezed his hand reassuringly, "that is not necessary. Just because I do not like the smell does not mean that others cannot enjoy them."

"I do not like to see you ill. I will see to it that all strong smelling flowers are removed from the house. I insist upon it."

"Very well. Will you ring the bell for my maid? I wish to dress for dinner."

"Are you sure that you are fit to come down for dinner?" he asked with concern.

"Yes. I feel fine. I am starving, come to think of it. I missed lunch."

"Then I shall ring the bell at once."

She dressed for dinner in one of her new gowns, made specifically to accommodate the many changes to her body during pregnancy. It was a lovely lilac gown that accentuated her ample bosom. Fitzwilliam accompanied her down the stairs into the dining room. All the guests were already there. Elizabeth was particularly surprised to see Lydia at dinner.

"Mrs. Wickham, it is nice to see you in company tonight," she said as she sat down.

"Well, I was so bored in my chambers. Up North, there is not enough company to keep me entertained so it would be silly to pass up a chance at company now. Many of the officers are unmarried so there aren't enough ladies for companions. It is nice to be in the company of ladies again."

"Well," said Jane, "we are so pleased to see you out of your chambers. It is lovely to see you."

Dinner continued without incident. Both Darcy and Elizabeth did not fail to notice the increased intimacy between Caroline and Lydia. They seemed as though they would be the least likely of friends, but apparently they had reached a new level of intimacy at some point during the visit.

When the sexes separated after dinner, Lydia was keen to hear all about Lizzy's pregnancy. She had numerous questions for her.

"When did you first find out that you were with child? When did you first start to suspect it?" she asked.

"Lydia," Jane started, "do you suspect that you could be with child? Is that why you are asking?"

"There is always a possibility," she said with a grin, "now Lizzy, please answer my questions. I am exceedingly curious."

"Well, Mrs. Wickham, I began to be suspicious in the winter. You have to be aware of the changes in your body. The biggest sign is always a missed bleeding but you can see the physical changes to your body and then there is the sickness in the mornings."

"La! How fascinating! I must know everything. You took suddenly ill today, does that happen often?"

"On occasion. Mostly I just feel tired or achy. The morning sickness is mostly over now that I am further into my pregnancy."

"Oh you must be so excited. I know that I most certainly would be if I were with child so soon into my marriage. You must tell me how often you fulfilled your marital duties to be blessed so quickly."

"Lydia! I have indulged your questions, but this is too far. You need to behave with more decorum. That is not ladylike. You are not behaving like a lady. There are unmarried ladies in this room. If you are to spend time in my home, you will act like a lady, or at least make some effort to do so."

"That is no way to talk to a guest, Mrs. Darcy," Lydia huffed.

"You may be a guest in my home, but you are an uninvited guest. You need to learn how to behave yourself." She was standing now and angry, angrier than she had been since before her marriage.

"What's all this fuss about?" Mr. Bingley asked as the gentlemen came through.

"It is nothing," said Jane, "merely a conversation taken too far."

"Well," Bingley grinned, "what were you speaking of? Perhaps we could settle the matter."

"Thank you for your offer, but it is nothing. We were merely speaking of feminine concerns."

"Well then," he said, "now shall we play a card game?"

"Let's" said Elizabeth as she shot a glare at Lydia, silently willing her to behave in front of the gentlemen.

After a few founds of cards, everyone began to yawn. They decided to retire for the evening.

When Elizabeth got to her chambers, she rang for her maid at once. As she was undressed by her maid and helped into her nightclothes, she told Fitzwilliam of her suspicious.

"I believe that something is not right with Lydia."

"Is that what the argument was about when we walked in?"

"Yes. She was asking increasingly personal questions about our coming baby, even how it was made." As she finished dressing, she dismissed her maid and crawled into bed with her husband.

"That is not something that should be spoken about in company, particularly in the company of unmarried ladies."

"I told her as much. She needs to learn how to behave like a lady. While marriage has tamed her in small ways, she is still the same child that ran off with Wickham."

"Fear not, let us hope she will be gone soon. At least she has not talked of her husband in front of Georgiana, has see?"

"Luckily she has not. Although something is not right with her behavior."

"I have sensed that something is going on between her and Miss. Bingley, which can only lead to trouble."

"They were too friendly with each other. It must have happened between when I took ill today and dinner. They talked too much at dinner and perhaps what is most shocking is that when Lydia was breaking decorum and asking how often we are intimate, Miss Bingley was silent."

"Under normal circumstances, she would be the first to protest any and all breaches of decorum."

"Something is happening and I do not like it."

"Perhaps I shall ask Bingley to speak to her."

"Not yet. I wish to observe a bit more. I would like to find out more about what is going on. This is my home and I am more than capable of dealing with Miss. Bingley and my sister."

"I know you can," he said pressing a kiss to her temple, "but I want to make your life as easy as I possibly can."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the reviews up to this point. I really appreciate all of the support. Nothing brightens my day like a review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have enjoyed writing scheming Lydia and Caroline.**

While everyone went off to bed, Lydia and Caroline lingered in the parlor.

"Mrs. Wickham," Caroline scolded, "you cannot be so open with your sister. I fear that she will realize we are up to something."

"Perhaps I wish for the great Mrs. Darcy to know that I know that all is not how she has claimed it to be."

"While that is understandable, I fear that it will be harder to get the truth, the whole story, if she knows that if we are trying to expose her."

Lydia sighed, "I do not know how we are to find out the truth of the situation. It is clear that she will not tell us herself. Perhaps she confided in Jane."

"Even if Jane was her confidant, we will likely get nothing from our dear sister. Jane is too good to betray anyone's confidence, especially a secret as large as preceding vows."

"Miss. Bingley," Lydia said, sudden excitement in her voice, "what if the secret were larger than just preceding vows?"

"What are you implying?"

"What is my sister is more dastardly than we originally believed?"

"I am terribly sorry, but I do not follow."

"Ugh," groaned Lydia, "must I spell it out for you? Perhaps there was another man involved, not Mr. Darcy."

Caroline sat for a moment in quiet contemplation, "I do not wish to discredit your theory, but what other man was she acquainted with?"

"Oh, I do not know. Why is this so terribly hard to figure out? If Jane knows anything, she will not tell us. And we know that Mr. and Mrs. Darcy will not tell us. I cannot imagine that Miss. Darcy would know anything, particularly something of a scandalous nature."

"In truth, Mr. Darcy is a very private man. In spite of our long acquaintance, I must confess I know very little about him."

"How disappointing. Alas, I am very tired. We shall reconvene in the morning."

"Very well, Mrs. Wickham. How shall we find each other and where shall we meet?"

"Hmm. We shall rise early, though I detest it so. I shall knock on the door of your bedchambers and we shall walk the grounds before we break our fast."

"What an excellent solution. Now we shall retire for the evening. Goodnight Mrs. Wickham," she said as she left the parlor and headed up the stairs to her bedchamber.

Lydia remained for a moment before following her up the stairs so as not to raise suspicions. Elizabeth could not be as good and as pure as people believed her to be. She had always been the favorite of their father. It was understandable – Lizzy shared their father's taste in books, and at times, his love of solitude. It was no matter because she had been the favorite of their mother.

As she got in her bed, her mind raced with all the possibilities. Lizzy, despite her reputation as a pure woman, had always been flirtatious and dearly loved to laugh. She had flirted with the officers nearly as much as she and Kitty.

Despite what Elizabeth believed, she was not a thoughtless girl. As she drifted to sleep, she began to formulate a reasonable explanation for her sister's situation.

When she awoke the next morning, she dressed on her own and knocked on Miss. Bingley's door. She found her dressed and read and the two ladies embarked on their walk.

Lydia began relaying her theory to Miss. Bingley, "My theory is based on one detail – that Mr. Darcy was present at my wedding."

Caroline let out a small noise to reveal her surprise at the detail. She had not known Darcy's involvement in the patched up marriage of the Wickhams.

Despite the interruption, Lydia went on, "it was Mr. Darcy who discovered us on our way to Scotland to elope. He arranged our entire wedding and bought my husband his commission. It was the least he could do, but it was very strange that he knew we had gone to elope."

"He disappeared from Pemberley shortly after your sister, but I had no idea where he went."

"He swore me to secrecy."

"Are you implying that I am the only one who knows?"

"No, I accidentally let it slip to Lizzy and she knows of his involvement. I am relaying this information because you were here at Pemberley with the two of them. What I mean to ask is, was there a time at Pemberley where he could have compromised my sister?"

Caroline thought for a moment, "There was certainly something going on between them. She and Mr. Darcy were alone at Pemberley for a short period. And once our party arrived, she visited us at Pemberley. I believe, at least I am nearly certain, he visited her at the inn."

"Surely that must have been when he compromised her. Now I know Lizzy may not appear to be a seductress, but I am certain she must have seduced him."

"I must agree. Though he has never showed much interest in any lady, I do believe he was attracted to your sister. I do not believe he would ever plan to compromise a lady, but I believe he would if he were seduced and got caught up in the passion of a single moment."

"No other possibility seems as likely."

"While Mr. Darcy may have given in to his more animalistic instincts, he remains a gentleman and would have felt an obligation to correct his mistakes. That would also explain why he was at your wedding. Either they had an agreement when she left Pemberley or he knew that they would soon be engaged. He also felt obligated to help you as his future sister."

"Yes, yes, that must be it. The only question now is what we will do with our newfound knowledge."


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: I just finished planning out the rest of this story. I can't wait for you to read it (and for me to finish writing it). In the reviews, there is a lot of speculation about something bad happening, It will be coming up in the next few chapters, so get ready! This chapter does get a little suggestive, but not explicit, so be warned. **

"Elizabeth, darling," he said as she awoke. He was kneeling beside the bed and the first thing she saw.

"Good morning dear husband," she said sitting up. He stood up as well and she placed a kiss on the stubbly cheek.

"I have just received a letter from the housekeeper of an estate I am to visit with Bingley and Jane. We must leave tomorrow or it will be another month before we will be able to see the estate."

His face fell to mirror her distress. "You are leaving tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"At first light."

She sniffled for a moment before regaining her composure. She had always worn her heart on her sleeve, but the pregnancy had made her much more expressive. "I was not expecting you to leave so soon. But I will try to endure your absence the best I can."

"I shall try to make a quick return. Cross my heart. Though Bingley will likely wish to take his time to make sure he buys the right estate, Jane and I will surely desire your company and we shall try to keep the trip as abbreviated as possible."

"Very good my dear. I hope I can resolve this business with Lydia and Miss. Bingley before your return."

"I do regret leaving you to deal with that situation alone," he said placing a hand over hers.

"Fear not, Fitzwilliam," she said giving him a light kiss, " I am perfectly capable of dealing with them."

"I do not doubt your abilities. Now, shall I ring your maid?"

She paused to consider it for a moment before looking hungrily at her husband, licking her lips, "No, not yet. I am not ready to leave this bed and start the day. You are to leave on business tomorrow so I would like to make the most of our remaining time together."

He smirked at her before setting down the letter in his hand.

"Now come and kiss me," she commanded.

He obliged her. He sunk into the bed beside her and took her face in his hands. His tongue darted between her lips that had already parted in a moan. He moved his hands down the neck to caress her ample bosom.

"Again," she commanded as his thumb flicked over her nipple. Pregnancy had made her bosom larger and increasingly sensitive to his touch. While he ran circles around her breast, he took his other hand and moved down the caress her growing stomach. Their babe was small between them, but he could feel it.

The pregnancy had changed her. Other than the physical changes that he so readily enjoyed, she now craved disturbing combinations of food. The week she told him she was with child, she had eaten sardines with every meal, even with desserts. There was also the matter of the vomiting. At the start, it was frequent, especially in the mornings. There had been an incident the day before, but he knew the worst of it was over. She had regained her energy. At first, she was frequently tired and indulged in naps, something she had never done before, but now she went on her daily walks and still had plenty of energy for the marital bed.

That was the best part of their coming child. Elizabeth had been fond of the marital bed since their wedding night, but since the conception of their babe, she had been more eager than ever before. She was ready for him at all times of the day and would demand his presence at a moments notice. Perhaps it was the confidence that grows over the course of a marriage, but he suspected it was their impending arrival.

It was no matter, not when she was moaning before him, her dressing gown pushed aside. She was ready for him and impatient so he made quick work of it. In minutes, she was panting heavily beside him.

"I think," she breathed, "perhaps, you shall ring for my maid now, or we shall be late to break our fast."

He placed one final kiss on her bare belly before he rose to ring her maid. She had tied her dressing down closed and he had returned to his dressing room.

As her maid dressed her for the day, she basked in her own glow. She had felt better than ever before. She had felt more attractive and more empowered and she loved every second of it.

When she was fully dressed, her husband escorted her down the stairs to breakfast. Jane, Bingley and Georgiana were all already at the table, enjoying the spread.

"Good morning," she greeted her guests as she took her seat at the head of the table across from her husband.

"Good morning," Jane said as she spread jam on a roll.

"Have Mrs. Wickham and Miss. Bingley already broken their fasts?" Mr. Darcy asked curiously.

"No, I have not seen them yet," said Jane, "but it is getting later in the morning. They should be down soon."

As if on cue, Lydia and Caroline walked into the room arm in arm.

"Good morning all," Lydia grinned as she sat down near Lizzy at the head of the table, "la! It is such a beautiful day. We have already had a walk and it was marvelous."

Lizzy shot a look to her husband. Both new that Lydia was not an early riser, but neither responded to her.

"We were just wondering when we were going to be graced with your presence," Bingley said sincerely and enthusiastically.

"I must apologize for our tardiness. We were both woken early by the sound of birds and drawn for a walk together by the phenomenal weather." Caroline explained.

Elizabeth eyed them both suspiciously. She was still unsure of what to make of all this. A part of her hoped that they were simply becoming friends. Perhaps they could be good for one another. Perhaps Miss. Bingley could improve Mrs. Wickham's manners. And perhaps Mrs. Wickham could lighten up the stiff and disagreeable Miss. Bingley. However much she wished the friendship to be innocent, she knew that it could not be the case.

Miss. Bingley had helped to separate her brother from Jane, but she was not evil. Vain, rude, and desperate, but not evil. Lydia was many things – thoughtless, rude, ridiculous, ignorant, wild, but she too was not evil. But perhaps together they would be capable of something terrible. She swallowed the thought with her breakfast and tried to cheerfully engage them both in conversation.

Though she tried not to think of it, she was certain that whatever the ladies were planning had something to do with the ladies of the Ton. She had been able to avoid the ladies of the town and would avoid them another season as her confinement kept her at Pemberley.

In truth, she did not care what the ladies of the town thought of her, only how it might affect the chances of her sisters making marches. Mary was almost nearly engaged, but Kitty and Georgiana were still unattached. Georgiana had her fortune, but rumors could still hurt her chances of an aristocratic match. Surely Lydia would not wish to hurt Kitty's chances, not after her foolish elopement almost ruined them all.

She could ignore all of this no more. It was settled. Tomorrow, when Fitzwilliam and the Bingleys had gone away, she would properly speak to them and get to the bottom of it all.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, everyone awoke early to send the Bingleys and Mr. Darcy off. Although incredibly sad to see her husband go, Mrs. Darcy, being the hostess she was, hid it well.

She had planned a long walk through the gardens to the location of a picnic lunch. Following the lunch, the ladies would go to the music room where Georgiana would play them a piece she had just perfected. While she did not like to play in company, she had it best to practice. She would be out in company and she might be expected to play in front of gentlemen, gentlemen other than her brother and his intimate friends. It was best she get used to performing now, in the comfort of her own home and in the presence of the ladies.

The walk through the gardens was very agreeable. Elizabeth walked arm in arm with Georgiana while Caroline and Lydia walked together. Elizabeth tried to get to Lydia before Caroline but she had failed. Her talk with Lydia would have to wait for another time.

When they got to the picnic spot, Georgiana expressed her delight at the spread. Lizzy had worked hard the night before to create a menu that would please all the ladies in the party. There were a wide variety of meats and cheeses and pastries that would please even the pickiest of eaters.

"How nice!" Caroline said looking at the display before them, "how wonderful it is that you are capable of putting out such a spread."

"Yes, dear sister," Lydia added, "and how well you have followed proper protocol."

Lizzy quirked an eyebrow at the two of them for their thinly veiled criticisms, but ignored them, instead turning the conversation to the new additions to the garden. While she had been reluctant to change the décor in the house, she was more than willing to expand the garden. She had put in new varieties of flowers and additional seating. She had even commissioned new paths to be built. She was, as many people observed, a great walker and took pleasure in it. Though she swore she would never tire of walking of walking the many paths through the gardens, she wanted to expand the paths in the hope that she could push her baby carriage through the garden.

Caroline turned her nose up at the flowers. "Who cares of gardens when there are parlors to decorate?"

"Pemberley is already such a great home," Elizabeth said, "I would not wish to dishonor the previous the previous Mrs. Darcy by changing everything about her home."

Caroline let out a snort, "why Mrs. Darcy, I am certain you have already dishonored the previous Mrs. Darcy."

Everyone's jaws dropped at the show of disrespect.

"Miss. Bingley," Elizabeth said, after she had recovered a moment later, "you will not speak to me in that manner, not in my house."

"I apologize," she said, not really sorry.

"Very well," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath, "but I warn you, if you ever speak to me like that again I will throw you out of my home with a second thought. I do not care if you are my sister's husband's sister."

She nodded and blanched. It was clear that angering her would not get her to reveal her indiscretions. She had misjudged her. She showed no signs of shame when she had accused her of dishonoring the late Mrs. Darcy. Either she was exceptionally good at concealing the truth, or she had nothing to hide. She was certain that Lydia had not yet caught on, so she had no need to stop their plan.

Their picnic lunch continued without further incident, but Caroline did not speak again. When they finished, they took another turn around the garden. Mrs. Darcy and Miss. Darcy had walked ahead while she stayed behind with Mrs. Wickham.

"What was that?" Lydia whispered as they walked.

"Oftentimes, when people feel as if they are being attacked, they accidentally reveal their emotions or the truth of the situation."

"Clearly that did not work."

"I know," she sighed.

"I have a new plan. And really, you must leave the plans to me from this moment forward."

"What is your plan?" she whispered back.

"I shall speak to her in private this afternoon. She knows that I did not marry as an untouched woman. Perhaps if I try to confide in her about the struggles I have faced, she will confide in me in return."

"Mrs. Wickham, I know that you insisted I leave the planning to you, but I have a secondary plan, should the first one fail."

"Go on. I shall indulge you despite your previous failure."

"Well," she began, "I still believe you should attend the first plan, but if it does not work I believe you should, as your sister, say you are worried for her. Tell her you worry that Mr. Darcy does not and has never found her attractive, or worse, that he has never loved her. If I know anything about Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, I know that she will always defend herself and her husband. If you tell her her husband has never loved her, she will surely tell you how much her husband loves her and perhaps will reveal that he found her so attractive, he simply could not wait until they were married."

Lydia grinned, "I must apologize Miss. Bingley, for underestimating your abilities. You are a genius and I am sorry I ever doubted you."

"Thank you."

The ladies caught up to the Darcy women and followed them into the music room. It had not changed much since the last time Caroline had seen it, when she saw Elizabeth Bennet at Pemberley the summer before. They listened to Georgiana play and Caroline was eager to compliment her, saying that she played with a newfound confidence and that she was very impressed.

Georgiana blushed at the praise and began another song. She asked Mrs. Darcy to join her and she obliged them for a song or two. While Lydia did not care for music that she could not dance to, she listened intently and paid compliments when appropriate.

After a long performance, Elizabeth called for tea. As they snacked, they talked of music, particularly the new sheet music Georgiana had just received from London. All in all, Elizabeth declared, it was a wonderful day and she dismissed the ladies to rest and dress for dinner.

Lydia stayed behind and grabbed Lizzy's arm before she would leave.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked Mrs. Wickham.

"Nothing. Well, it is not nothing. I just wish to speak to you in private."

"Of course," she said dismissing the footman from the door and closing it to speak to her sister in private.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Nothing brightens by day like hearing that people are enjoying this story. Originally, I never planned for this story to last more than a few chapters, but you all inspire me to write, so thank you. Enjoy this chapter. Quick refresher: in the last chapter, Lydia and Lizzy stayed behind in the music room to have a private conversation. **

"What is it you wish to speak of?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the piano bench, her back to the exquisite instrument.

"It is Miss. Caroline Bingley!"

"I have noticed your growing intimacy. What is it about Miss. Bingley?"

"It is just that I like her very much and am enjoying her friendship greatly. I only fear she will discover the kind of woman I really am."

Elizabeth's face contorted into something like sadness, "You worry about your reputation? Lydia, I had no idea."

"Well, I never worried before, but now I see how it could potentially ruin a friendship for me."

"Well," she began, "I am not sure that there is much that can be done now. Do you suspect that Miss. Bingley has figured out the truth of your marriage?"

"I know not," she said sitting down beside her sister on the piano bench, "but I fear what could happen if it were exposed. Do you ever feel as though your secrets will be exposed?"

"Exposed? Hmm, although I harbor no dark secrets, I do sometimes fear that people will discover that I sometimes feel I am only playing a childhood game, playing mistress of this home. I fear that everyone will figure out that I have no business managing this home. But it is no matter; any real friend will stick with you through thick and thin. If Miss. Bingley is the friend you think her to be, she will not care if you were living in sin with your husband before your marriage."

Lydia, surprisingly, appreciated the kind words, "If it helps you feel better Lizzy, I think you are an excellent mistress of Pemberley. Everything about this house is marvelous," she bit in a smile at her newfound rapport with her sister and decided to be bold, "but surely you have no idea what it feels like to have been compromised before your wedding." She held her breath in hopes that the grand Mrs. Darcy would refute her statement and reveal the truth.

"I cannot relate Lydia, but surely you do not believe my marriage to be loveless. I am no stranger to breaches of propriety."

Yes! Yes! La! This was exactly what Lydia was looking for. "What exactly do you mean by breaches of propriety?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Oh Lydia, it is nowhere near as scandalous as you are surely thinking."

Lydia huffed, "If it is no so scandalous then why do you not tell me?"

"Because some things are meant to be kept between a husband and a wife."

"Such as being compromised, perhaps?" Lydia said as she stood up to face Elizabeth.

"Is that an accusation?" Elizabeth asked as she shot out of her seat.

"Yes," Lydia said raising her nose to Lizzy. She was taller than her sister by a few inches and plumper, despite Lizzy's condition, "it is an accusation."

"And what exactly are you accusing me of?" she said, her face contorting to an angry expression, her arms crossing just beneath her bosom.

"I think you know exactly what I am accusing you of."

"No, no, please enlighten me. I haven't the foggiest," her face red with anger. Her condition had made her emotions very volatile.

"Well. It has become clear to me that your husband compromised you while you were visiting him last summer. That is how he knew my dear Wickham and I had run off and that he is why he felt obligated to pay for our wedding. You disliked Mr. Darcy until you saw Pemberley. Once you saw such a grand estate, you knew you had to deduce the man and force him to marry you."

"How dare you!" Elizabeth shrieked as she moved closer to Lydia. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing. You are a guest in my home – an uninvited one in fact. Just because you were as wanton as a whore before you wed, wed only because my husband paid your husband a great deal, does not mean I as wanton as you. Let me assure you that I was not compromised. Mr. Darcy paid for your wedding out of guilt and a misplaced sense of responsibility for knowing Wickham's character and doing northing. I was a maiden until by wedding night and if you once again suggest anything otherwise, I shall throw you from my home and ban you for good."

"No. How dare _you_! First you compare me to a whore and then threaten to keep me from your home. I am your sister and you are so much richer than me. You know I do not have the same resources as you. You owe me visits to your home and financial assistance."

"We may be sisters by blood, but I owe you nothing. Please do not raise your voice either, not in my home."

"I shall do whatever I want, including expose how you were compromised."

"You will not do such a thing! If you speak a false word against me, all assistance will be cut off."

"La! You would never do such a thing."

"Oh, I would. If you are to treat me this way, I want you out of my house," Elizabeth took another step closer, "go pack your bag and be on your way!"

"You cannot do that, I will not go!" she said showing her sister harder than she intended and sending her tumbling backwards.

It happened so suddenly. Lizzy was lying on the floor, her head bleeding. She had hit the piano stool on the way down and had done nothing to break her fall. Both her arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach.

Lydia screamed.

The door opened and Caroline Bingley entered the music room. "What on earth have you done?" her eyes went wide as she took in the scene.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I did really not mean to leave you hanging for so long, it was not intentional I just got really busy. Enjoy this chapter!**

"I, I think I've killed my sister," Lydia stammered, still frozen in shock.

Caroline, in a rather unladylike move, kneeled over Lizzy's body and put her hand on her neck, "she is still breathing. Fear not, you have not killed her. Now tell me," she said standing up to face Lydia, "What happened? I was trying to listen through the door but I could not quite make out what was being said."

"We were, well, I was following through on our plan and she got angry with me. She threatened to throw me from her home and cut off all financial support. I, I was so frightened and overcome with fear in a moment of panic, so I shoved her. I did not believe she would fall backwards and injure herself. Whatever should I do?"

Caroline was silent for a moment. "I cannot be found here. I am going to go up to my chambers and pretend I was there the whole time. You are to go and find a servant, the nearest footman will do. You are to tell them that the two of you were talking and she suddenly collapsed backwards and hit her head."

"Thank you Miss. Bingley. I do not know how I would manage without you."

Caroline nodded, "Now I am going to retreat up my chambers and you shall wait a few moments before you run to find help. Good luck." She said as she walked over to the door. She pressed her ear to the door to listen for footsteps, and hearing none, quietly slipped from the room and vanished up the stairs.

Lydia was still shaken up as she waited an appropriate length of time to find a servant. She had not meant to hurt Lizzy, not really. She did not wish to kill her or her unborn babe. Once the appropriate length of time had passed, she dashed into the hallway.

"Help! Help! Oh Lord, someone help!" she cried.

A footman came running, "What is the matter, ma'am?"

"Mrs. Darcy has collapsed and hit her head. She is bleeding and unconscious. Fetch Mrs. Reynolds at once!"

He nodded and ran downstairs. Lydia returned to her sister's side and waited. She saw that her head was still bleeding and her chestnut hair was matted with blood. She was pale, paler than usual, especially because her skin had been browned by the springtime sun. No, things did not look good.

A few moments later, Mrs. Reynolds threw open the door and surveyed the scene. "Oh goodness," she cried as she knelt beside Lydia. Lydia watched as she took control of the situation. She assessed Lizzy's condition before calling two footmen to carry her to her chamber.

"Send for the doctor, at once," she told another footman. Her mouth was pulled tightly and she looked anxious.

As Lizzy was carried up to her chambers, Mrs. Reynolds followed behind and disappeared down a corridor. Lydia hesitantly ascended the stairs. There was so much going on around her and she was doing nothing. There was not much for her to do. Once she got to the top, she saw Georgiana Darcy emerge and enter Mrs. Darcy's chambers. Surely Mrs. Reynolds had gone to her first. Without thinking, Lydia followed her in.

"Oh, Mrs. Wickham!" Georgiana sighed, "How terrible this is. Thank goodness you were with her when she collapsed. I can only imagine how long it would have taken for her to be discovered."

"Yes. Yes." Lydia replied, not sure how to respond.

"Oh, I do hope Doctor Perry arrives soon. Mrs. Reynolds does not believe it to be wise to write to Fitzwilliam without a proper diagnosis or at least more information."

"Do you believe he will return at once?"

"Without any doubt. My only fear is that he will injure himself while riding home. My wish is that the doctor will have good news and that he will not have to rush."

"Yes. Let us hope the doctor has good news."

Elizabeth's two sisters sat at her bedside for nearly a half an hour before Doctor Perry arrived. Georgiana was distraught and looked as though she would be sick with worry while Lydia's distress was thought to be worry over he sister's health and nothing more. He dismissed the ladies, but wished to speak with Lydia following his examination of Mrs. Darcy.

Lydia was exceedingly nervous that Doctor Perry would somehow discover that Elizabeth did not really collapse. Despite his questions, he did not appear to have discovered the truth.

"I have my diagnosis," he announced as the party gathered, "fear not, she has not lost the babe."

"Oh, thank heavens," Georgiana let out a breath she had been holding. Lydia too was relieved. Even Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" Mrs. Reynolds asked. Lydia blanched. She had not anticipated what would happen if Lizzy woke up. She would surely be exposed.

"No," the doctor said, "she has not. And I do not know when she will awake. Head injuries can be very strange. The bleeding has stopped, which is a good sign. She might wake in a few hours, or it could be days. Since she is with child, the sooner she wakes up the better. Once she is awake, I will be able to determine if there is any brain damage."

"Brain damage, what do you mean, sir?" Lydia asked.

"Sometimes, with head injuries, the victim suffers long after the physical injury has healed. They may have issues with memory or speech."

"Do, do you think that will be the case with my sister?" Georgiana asked meekly.

"No. I did not wish to frighten you. I believe the wound to be superficial and that her body is taking much longer to recover due to her condition."

"Thank you Doctor Perry," Mrs. Reynolds said.

"I shall write to my brother at once," Georgiana declared, "and knowing him, he will be here at Pemberley in the morning and hopefully with return to a conscious wife."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am participating in July Camp NaNoWriMo, so I will not be updating as frequently. I do apologize for this. I had planned to finish this story before now, but it has ended up being a longer story than I had ever intended. If I go a couple of weeks without updating, I have not abandoned you!**

Mr. Darcy and the Bingleys were settling in for dinner at an inn near the estate they were to visit when the messenger arrived with an urgent note for Mr. Darcy. As he read the note, his expression fell and his face contorted painfully.

"I am needed home at Pemberley at once," he said standing. He appeared flustered, something uncharacteristic of him.

"You cannot leave now! Surely it can wait," Bingley said.

"I assure you it cannot. I must go at once. Elizabeth has taken ill."

"Taken ill?" Jane asked, rising from the table as well. "Surely it cannot be serious. She was fine when we departed this morning. What has happened?"

"Here," he said handing her the letter from his sister, "read it. My sister explains all."

"Are you leaving this very minute?" Bingley asked.

"Yes. I am going to acquire a horse and ride home immediately. You can continue looking at the estate if you wish."

"No," said Jane, "I wish to return to Pemberley. You should go ahead on horseback and we shall follow in our carriage."

"Very well," Darcy said before disappearing to find himself a horse.

"What of the letter, Jane?" Bingley asked, "do you think it serious?"

"I am afraid so, dear husband. Georgiana clearly tried to downplay the seriousness so that her brother would not rush home. I fear it must be serious, for Lizzy is not yet awake. In all her life, she has not collapsed before today. The doctor assured them that the babe is fine, but I have a terrible feeling about this whole thing. I just know that something dreadful has happened," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Janie, my darling," he said squeezing her hand, "we shall leave immediately after supper." She opened her mouth to protest but Bingley silenced her. "Jane, we must eat supper. It will do your sister no good if you are both starving and exhausted. You will not be able to care for her in the way you would like if you do not have your strength."

"I believe you are right. After we eat, we will leave immediately."

Darcy rode through the evening and arrived back at Pemberley in the hours after midnight. Members of the household were still awake because they had anticipated his return. He gave the horse to a stable boy and dashed into the house. Mrs. Reynolds was waiting for him at the door.

"Where is she? Her chambers?" asked as he dashed through the halls.

Mrs. Reynolds struggled to keep up with his strides, "Yes sir. She has still not awakened. Doctor Perry is to return in the morning to check on the mistress."

"Tell me honestly. How is she?"

She frowned, "I have never seen her like this in all the time she has been at Pemberley."

"Is she alone?"

"No sir. Miss. Darcy is with her now."

"Good," he said starting up the stairs. "I do not wish for her to be alone."

As he entered the room, he saw that Georgiana was asleep at his wife's bedside. She had a troubled expression on her sleeping countenance.

"Georgiana," he said softly shaking her awake, "Georgiana, wake up."

She stirred slowly and blinked the sleep out of her eyes, "oh brother! You are home."

"Nothing could have kept me away. Tell me honestly Georgiana, how is she?"

"I think she will recover," she answered, but he saw the doubt in her face.

Through the dim light, even he could see how pale his wife was, "she is very pale, is she not?"

Georgiana nodded, "oh brother, I am so sorry for you. Doctor Perry said the babe is fine. And Elizabeth will be fine as well. She is very strong. I am sure she will be up in the morning and scolding you for worrying."

"I hope you are right Georgiana," he said kissing her temple before sending her to bed. He wished to be alone with his wife. He should not have gone away. He should have sensed that there was something wrong with her. Perhaps is he had been with her, he could have prevented this. He should have known that her nausea was a sign of something more serious.

"Elizabeth, my love," he started to whisper as he sat beside her and took his hand in his, "please wake up. I am so terribly worried. I wish to hear the sweet sound of your voice. I do hope Georgiana was right, that you will awake soon to scold me for all my worrying. I know that you are strong and will be fine. I have to believe it. As you have reassured me in the past, you are strong country stock. I have been thanking God each moment since I found out about your illness that our babe is alright," he moved his hands to caress her swollen stomach, "And you little one. I am so proud and pleased that you are all right. You have already brought us such happiness and pure joy." He sighed in frustration. "Oh Elizabeth, you must wake up. Please wake up. I am all agony." He placed a kiss on her temple, avoiding her injury and held her hand until he drifted to sleep at her side. As he drifted to sleep, he was hit with the realization that this was the first time she had slept in her bed since their wedding.

He woke a few hours later, after a restless sleep and did not feel refreshed. He rung for breakfast to be brought up. Elizabeth was still not awake and looked even paler in the light of day than she did in the moonlight.

He was not hungry but he knew he needed his strength and made an effort to eat a few bites. When he was finished breaking his fast, he sent a servant to retrieve Mrs. Wickham.

"Mrs. Wickham," he said as she was escorted into her sister's chambers, "I understand you were with my wife when she collapsed. I am going to need to know exactly what happened. Spare no detail."

She gulped, "alright."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I finished Camp NaNoWriMo and took a few days off from writing. I hope you enjoy. Quick recap: Darcy has arrived home and asked Lydia to tell him exactly what happened to Lizzy.**

"Mrs. Wickham, I am waiting," Darcy grunted impatiently. He was in no mood to be kept waiting, not when his wife was lying unconscious in a bed.

"I am trying to reconstruct the incident in my mind. You must understand that the experience was very traumatic and overwhelming."

"Well please, start from the very beginning."

"The day began early when we wished you and the Bingleys on your way. After you all had gone, we walked the gardens. We took a very long walk, perhaps too long. I know how taxing long walks can be. After our walk, we had a picnic lunch. There were a wide variety of refreshments. I recall she ate a bit more than I ever recall her eating in the past. Then we went to the music room to listen to Georgiana play. She did not seem peeked at that point, at least not that I can recall. After we enjoyed the music, everyone went to rest in their chambers, but Elizabeth wished me to stay behind and speak with her."

"What did she wish to speak to you about?" His face was very severe. He was certain something was off with the story, but he had yet to determine what that was.

"She wished to enquire after my husband," she spat out.

"She enquired after your husband?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes. She did. As you recall, they were friends once."

"Well then Mrs. Wickham," he said through gritted teeth, "continue with your story."

"So, after I asked her to speak with me," she began realizing her mistake, "no she asked me to speak with her."

"What was it, Mrs. Wickham? Did you call the meeting or did she?" he growled.

"I called the meeting. No! I mean, she did."

"Mrs. Wickham," he said approaching her, his voice booming and echoing through the room. "I am certain you are not telling the truth. You must tell me what actually happened and you shall do so at once!"

Lydia was frightened, exceedingly so. She had never seen Mr. Darcy so angry before. He was downright intimidating. "I pushed her! That is how she fell. She did not collapse!"

"What?" he bellowed.

Lydia started to cry, sobs wracked her body as she realized what she had just revealed. "She threatened to kick me out and cut off all financial assistance and I could not let her do such a horrid thing."

"Well, that, that is certainly your fate now. You are to leave our house this very second. And do not expect a lick of support. You can start for all I care after what you have done. Do not expect any more kindness from us."

"No!" she sobbed throwing herself at her brother-in-law. "You cannot do such a thing. Please let me stay until Lizzy is awake. I wish to apologize."

He removed her arms from around her legs. "If you wish to apologize, you may write, but nothing else. Now you will be escorting out of the house. Your trunks will meet you."

"Where, where are you sending me?" she sobbed even harder.

"Home, to your parents. Perhaps your father can knock some sense into you."

"No, you cannot send me to my parents. Longbourne is terribly boring."

"Boring! That is your complaint? You could have killed my wife, your older sister, and the unborn babe. You are a thoughtless, foolish woman and you're banned from Pemberley from this day forth."

"But it was not just me!" she cried in a last ditch effort for self-preservation."

"What?"

"Miss. Bingley knows the truth. She told me what to do after Lizzy hit her hear. She helped me hide the whole thing."

By now, a footman had fetched Mrs. Reynolds, who had just arrived in the doorway with some manservants.

"Mrs. Reynolds," he barked. He was still incredibly angry, "Have Mrs. Wickham put in a carriage and sent to Longbourne. Her trunks will be packed and sent later."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy." He had never yelled at her before, not once. She had the manservants drag a screaming Lydia from the room, and from the home. She left in spectacle, just as she arrived.

Mrs. Reynolds entered the room in an attempt to soothe the master, but he was red with anger, his knuckles white with frustration.

"Mrs. Reynolds," he said as he tried to gain control of his temper, "it was just revealed to me that Elizabeth's incident was not an accident. Mrs. Wickham pushed her."

"Good Lord, no!" She thought Lydia was brash, but never thought her to be violent.

"As you can see I am very distressed."

"She is out of the home now. Now you may focus solely on your wife and her recovery."

"I am afraid now," he said finally getting his breathing under control, "for Mrs. Wickham revealed Miss. Bingley played a role in the cover up."

"Heavens no! What is to be done?"

"I wish to throw her out of my home, but I am going to wait for Charles to arrive. Their carriage should be arriving shortly. She is his charge. He will decide what is to be done about her. I am certain he will agree with me and have her sent away."

"Very good, sir."

"When is doctor Perry to arrive? I cannot wait any longer."

"Sir, the sun is barely up, but I hope he shall be here shortly. May I get you anything?"

"The scotch from my dressing room, please." He said sitting down beside Lizzy.

If she disapproved, she did not show it. She poured him a rather larger glass and left him to his thoughts.

"Oh Elizabeth," he whispered before taking a large gulp of his drink. It burned his throat but he welcomed it. The pain he was feeling was nothing to what she was surely feeling. "My darling, I cannot believe I left you alone with your wretched sister. Please wake up so that you can forgive me. Please, please, please, wake up," he whispered as he placed kisses on her limp hand.

He threw back his scotch before retrieving a book to read aloud to his unconscious wife. He had finished only two chapters when Mrs. Reynolds returned to inform him that the Bingleys had arrived.

"Send Mrs. Bingley up to sit with her sister. I shall meet with Charles to consult him about his sister."

"Very well," she said as she scurried down the stairs.

"All those responsible will be punished," he said to his unconscious wife, "and that is a promise, Elizabeth."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: sorry for the delay with this chapter. Hopefully I can update more frequently for the rest of the summer. Not to beg for reviews or anything, but they certainly motivate me to write more quickly. Enjoy!**

Darcy left his wife's chambers and dashed down to the foyer to find Charles. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he found his friend waiting in the entrance hall.

"Bingley," he called from across the room.

"Darcy, how are you? How is Elizabeth?" Charles asked, his voice filled with concern.

"There has been no change to her condition. I am fine. It is Elizabeth we need to worry about."

"What a terrible accident. Jane is so torn up."

"Charles, I regret to inform you that it wasn't an accident," he said, his voice grave.

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth did not fall. She was pushed. In a fit of rage, Mrs. Wickham pushed her into the piano and she hit her head."

"Lord! What has been done about it?"

"Mrs. Wickham has been escorted from the home. She is on her way home, to her parents. Her trunks should be leaving shortly, along with a note for her father."

"I cannot believe she would to such a thing, and to her own sister! How terrible!"

"I fear I have more terrible news."

"Tell me quickly," Bingley winced.

"Mrs. Wickham did not act alone."

"She had an accomplice here at Pemberley?"

"Your sister, in fact."

"What? Caroline? I cannot believe she would do such a thing."

"Mrs. Wickham revealed it to me. Your sister was not in the room when it happened, but she did help cover up the incident."

"Goodness no."

"I did not wish to deal with Caroline without speaking directly with you. She is your sister and your charge and it is your duty to do what you feel is the best. I would have her thrown from the house, but I would never do so without asking you."

"This is so much to process. I cannot believe Caroline would do such a thing. I knew she was jealous and petty but I had no idea how bad things had gotten."

"Something must be done."

"I agree. I shall talk to her at once. I have let a lot slide, but I can do so no longer. Jane has been frustrated with my sister as well, though she will not admit it. She acts like hostess, ignoring Jane. I knew that there was something going on, but I did not wish to deal with it. I feel terribly. I cannot believe such a thing has happened. Where is my sister? I will deal with this right now. Where is she?"

"She must be in her chambers. I have not seen her."

"Do you wish to come with me?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Darcy quirked an eyebrow.

"I think that I can do it."

"Very well, let me know if you need anything. I am going to return to my wife's bedside."

Charles nodded and started up the stairs to his sister's room. Darcy followed behind him but turned the other direction down the hallway to his chambers. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his sister's chambers. He had never stood up to her before. He had always humored his older sister, even when he disagreed with her. She had gotten so used to bossing him around during their childhood, that the dynamic had not changed, even after he had inherited. Caroline was difficult; she always had been.

"Oh hello, Charles," she said once she saw him enter. She was sprawled out on the chaise lounge in her room with a glass of wine. It was very early in the day for her to be drinking but he said nothing. He was surprised to see her up at such an early hour. Caroline normally slept passed breakfast. "You are back early."

"Jane and I returned as soon as we heard what had happened," he clenched his jaw. He did not want to confront his sister. He hated confrontation, but this could not be avoided.

"Terrible, how terrible. I know that Jane, sweet Jane, would want to be with her sister as soon as the accident happened. Too bad you had to put off viewing the estate."

He took a deep breath, "you see, Caroline, I know that what happened to Elizabeth was not an accident."

She rose from her seat and looked at him intensely for a moment, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You have a very good idea of what I am talking about."

"I confess I do not. Charles, where did you get such an outrageous idea?"

"Mrs. Wickham confessed her involvement in the incident."

"And what makes you think I had anything to do with what happened?"

"Well, Caroline, Mrs. Wickham revealed your involvement."

She froze and realized there was no getting out of what she had done. She paused for a moment, "then you know that I was only involved with the cover-up. The deed had been done by the time I got involved."

"Do you think that changes anything? " he said beginning to raise his voice. He rarely did so, but he was particularly angry. "I know you may not like Elizabeth, but she is my sister after all. Her unborn child is our family. She is Darcy's wife. She is Jane's sister. She is family."

"So am I," she huffed.

"Yes," he said looking down, "you are. But, Caroline, that doesn't change anything. You have to learn that your actions have consequences. I do not know what you come here to do, but I know it was not to befriend Elizabeth. Look, I know you always planned on being mistress of this house, but that didn't happen. You need to move on."

"And what are you going to do about this?" she said, turning her nose up. Charles had never done so much as raise his voice to her in the past. He was the most amiable gentleman she knew. He did not have it in him to be cruel or even firm.

"Well," he started. He had come in prepared for a fight. He knew Caroline would not go easily, "first, you are going to write to apologize to Darcy for your involvement. Then, you are packing your trunks and heading to stay with Louisa. I will write to her explaining the situation. And, Caroline, you are getting old, so perhaps you should try and get yourself settled this season. It will be some time before you will be allowed to stay with me and Jane, so I hope you can be settled in your own home so you won't be such a burden on Louisa and I." He knew he had taken it further than he needed to, but he realized it would be the only thing that might work.

"Charles!" she screamed her face reddening, "you cannot speak to me that way. I am your older sister. You do not speak to me that way."

"I am sorry, Caroline. I truly am. I should have said something earlier instead of letting you continue down a destructive path. I do not wish to cut you out of my life, but you have done something terrible."

She stomped her foot like a petulant child, "No! Charles, you are being unreasonable!"

"Quite the contrary, I am being very reasonable. Darcy would have spoken to you and we both know that would not have turned out as well for you. You are lucky I am letting you leave with your dignity. Mrs. Wickham was escorted out. I am allowing you to leave."

She looked down and said nothing. "Very well. Leave me to ready myself for travel. I shall leave within the hour."

Charles nodded and left the room. Once he was in the hall, he took a deep breath. It had gone better than expected with his sister. He was used to her anger. He was used to her silent treatment and venomous looks and her manipulation. He had not expected her to leave with so little of a fight. He was relieved.

He continued down the hallway to his sister-in-law's chambers. He planned to check on Jane before changing out of his traveling clothes and comforting his friend. He knocked lightly before he entered the room.

Darcy and Jane were standing on either side of the bed, each holding one of Elizabeth's hands.

"Charles," Jane said, seeing him enter, "I have wonderful news. Lizzy is starting to stir. If this continues, she may wake within a few hours."

"Wonderful news," he said pressing a kiss to her temple. He turned to face Darcy, "I have good news of my own. Caroline will be departing shortly. I have taken care of it."

"Good," Darcy nodded, not looking up from his wife. Darcy then looked up at Jane, "I believe Doctor Perry will be here shortly. Hopefully he can tell us when Lizzy will wake. "

"I hope so," Jane said softly.

"It will not be long now," Darcy said, "I can feel it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Enjoy the latest chapter! I can't believe the response and following this fic has received. I never thought this fic would be as well received as it has been. Thank you so much!**

Doctor Perry arrived within half an hour. He went directly to Elizabeth's room where he found Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley. They were sitting on either side of her bed and they were not speaking.

"Has there been any change in her condition?" he asked as he set his bag down to begin the examination.

"There have been some signs of improvement," Darcy said, "She has stirred a bit but has not woken. She appears to be sleeping restlessly."

"That is good news and a good sign," he said. He saw Darcy's face light up as he heard the positive sentiment.

Jane smiled at the revelation. "That is such good news. I am so pleased."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I will examine Mrs. Darcy."

"If you do not mind Doctor Perry, I wish to stay in the room while you examine my wife."

"That will not be a problem." He had expected Mr. Darcy to wish to stay. He liked to know what was happening, especially when it came to his wife. When dealing with powerful men, he knew he often had to defer to them and their wishes.

"I will go check on my husband. Let me know when the examination is over," Jane said as she rose from her seat. She left the room quickly to check on her husband while Darcy remained.

Doctor Perry began to examine Mrs. Darcy and was pleased with what he found. "Since she has shown signs of improvement, I believe it is best to try and wake her with smelling salts."

"It will not harm her?" he asked with concern. It was clear from his expression how much he cared for his wife.

"No. If the salts can wake her then she is healed enough to be awake."

"Alright," Darcy nodded and Doctor Perry removed the salts from his bag.

He placed them under her nose and she began to stir. Darcy clutched her hand and she groggily opened her eyes.

"Elizabeth," Darcy breathed out in relief. His eyes filled with tears of joy as he looked upon his conscious wife.

"Fitzwilliam?" she cried grasping his hand tightly. "My head hurts. Everything is cloudy."

"Oh darling, I am so very happy you are alright."

"The baby!" she said remembering her condition, her hands flying to her stomach.

"Everything is alright," he said placing a hand on her stomach, "Doctor Perry made sure of it."

"Doctor Perry," she began, noticing him beside her bed from the first time since she had woken up, "you are sure that everything is fine?"

"You are alright, aside from the head injury," he reassured her.

She started to cry, "Thank the lord. Goodness, my head hurts. How long have I been asleep? Is Jane here?"

He placed a kiss on her cheek for comfort. "You have only been out for a day. We rushed back last night once we heard what happened."

"What happened?"

His eyes went wide. "Do you not remember?" he asked with concern.

"I… I remember falling. I hit my head, but I remember wrapping my arms around my stomach, to protect the babe."

"Yes you did. You fell, my dear, but it was not an accident. Do you remember?"

She winced in pain at a memory, "I remember screaming. There was a fight… I fought with Lydia!"

"Yes, yes, that is exactly what happened."

"Where is she?"

"Away. I sent her away. She lied about the whole thing, but she got tripped up trying to tell the story to me. She then revealed the truth. Miss. Bingley is gone as well. She was a part of the cover up."

'This is so much to handle at one time. I cannot believe all that has happened."

"I know. I share the same feelings. Elizabeth, Doctor Perry is going to finish the examination. I will fetch Jane and Georgiana if you would like."

"I would like that very much. I am very tired, but I would like to see my sisters."

"Of course."

Doctor Perry finished his examination, but he did have news for her that she did not like. He gave his recommendation that she rest in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy. She opened her mouth to argue with him but stopped. If it were best for the child then she would do it. She would write to Kitty and have her come earlier to keep her company. Georgiana was supposed to leave for town to start the season in a few weeks, but she feared she would not wish to go. Fitzwilliam would have no objection to his sister missing another season – he still thought she was too young for marriage and the London season, but she thought it would be good for her to enjoy the season. The season would be over in time for the baby's birth and she would encourage her sister to leave for town until then.

She would have Jane and she would have Kitty. She would make sure she always had someone by her side to keep her company. She feared she would die of boredom but there was nothing else she could do. She would never endanger her child.

After Doctor Perry left, Jane and Georgiana came to sit with her. Neither wanted to overwhelm her and took turns reading quietly to her. Jane left to have a quick lunch, while Georgiana remained.

"Dear sister," Georgiana began, "now that you are going to be on bed rest, I wish to stay with you."

"Georgiana, do not worry about me. Go to town with your Aunt Matlock and enjoy the season."

"But I do not think I will be able to enjoy the season knowing that you are confined to a bed."

"Do not worry about me. You should go and see plays and operas and meet new people, and maybe fall in love."

"But, I cannot, not when I will be worrying about you."

"Oh Georgiana, it is so sweet for you to worry, but I will feel terrible if you miss your first season."

Georgiana was set on missing the season to stay with her new sister and to wait for her new niece or nephew. "I will talk about this with my brother. I have a lot to think about."

"Very well, Georgiana. I think I wish to take a short rest. Would you mind sending in your brother?"

"Sure, I will fetch him at once," she said as she left the room.

She sighed as she snuggled deeper into her pillows. At least she could not complain that this bed or her chambers were uncomfortable. She had not spent much time in her chambers since she had been married. She hoped she would be able to move to her husband's room where she was used to sleeping, but it would probably be impossible. No, Fitzwilliam would have to come and sleep in her room.

"You wished to see me?" Came Darcy's voice from across the room.

"I am tired and I wish to take a nap, but you know I cannot sleep without you."

"I can certainly get away for a few hours to rest with you."

"Good," she smiled. He removed his shoes and climbed into bed beside her. "You are not going to change?"

"No. I will have to change for dinner anyway in a few hours. I just wish to be close to you."

"Alright," she said as she snuggled into his arms. He was careful not to accidentally touch her injured head as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter! Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one.**

A few hours later, Darcy and Elizabeth woke, tangled in each other's arms. He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock.

"It is time for me to dress for dinner. Would you like yours to be sent up now?"

"Sent up?" she said as she leaned back against the headboard, "I wish to go down and eat."

"Doctor Perry said you should spend as much time in bed as possible."

"Yes, but he said I could make small trips. I plan to go down to eat then I can return to bed. I wish to eat with everyone and I'll be seated the whole time so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"I plan to be quick, I promise. You can escort me down the stairs with the help of a manservant if you think it necessary."

"Elizabeth, I do not wish to keep you in your chambers, but I get worried. Are you sure you are fine? Does your head hurt?"

"I will be perfectly fine, Fitzwiliam. My head does ache, but only at the site of the injury. I wish to dine with everyone. I appreciate the concern but I promise you that everything will be alright."

"Okay, I will ring the bell and we can dress for dinner." He rang the bell before he left for his dressing room.

She dressed more slowly than usual. Her maid was careful with her and took her time getting her ready for dinner. Her hair was braided loosely. The injury prevented her hair from being intricately done up. She was with family and there was no need to get dressed up. She smiled thinking of the fit Caroline Bingley would have if she saw her right now.

When she finished, Darcy was waiting for her at the door between their chambers.

"You look lovely," he said smiling at her.

"Oh stop!" She cried, "I barely look well enough to go downstairs but it is no matter."

"Believe what you will, but I think you look lovely. Come, take my arm and we will go down." He took her arm and slowly walked her down the stairs. It took them twice as long as normal to make it down to the dining room. By the time they made it there, everyone was already seated.

"Elizabeth," Jane said, "We were not expecting you to come down to dinner."

"I felt well enough to come down. After our meal, I will go back to bed. I am allowed to make short trips so I thought I would stretch my legs."

"Well, I am glad to see you out of bed," Georgiana added.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as the first course was brought out. She selected only bland dishes. She only ate a small amount, but she enjoyed the company. "Do you plan to return to visit the estate?" she asked the Bingleys.

"Well, I wish to stay with you. I do not want to leave you when you are confined to a bed."

"Do not stay on my account!" she protested. "If you could be settled into an estate before my confinement, it would make me so happy."

"Are you sure? I would never wish to leave you if you were ill."

"Jane, go look at the estate. My one condition is that you go and look without my husband."

"That will not be a problem. If you insist, we will go look at estates. I would like to be settled by the end of the summer."

"Then it's settled! You shall look at estates and be back here in no time."

Dinner continued, though Elizabeth avoided some of the richer foods. Darcy made a note to talk to Mrs. Reynolds about a blander menu. He knew he might be overstepping but it had to be done. She would never deprive her guests of delicious food just because she could not eat it.

After the meal, Darcy helped Elizabeth back up the stairs and Georgiana took over the role of hostess to entertain the Bingleys and play for them in the parlour. He helped her undress from dinner, not wishing to waste time by calling her maid. He was well versed with how to remove her gowns by this point in their marriage.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he helped her back into bed.

"I am tired," she said as she slipped below the covers.

"Perhaps I will see if Mrs. Reynolds can prepare a more bland menu. Doctor Perry might have suggestions of meals to try, perhaps some with fewer spices and sauces."

"Fitzwilliam, we do not need to change the whole menu just because I cannot handle the rich foods."

"The whole menu does not need to be changed. Cook can make special meals just for you," he clarified.

"Alright, if you insist. It would be helpful to have more foods on the menu that I can eat," she said. "Oh Fitzwilliam! I forgot to tell you, I spoke with Georgiana and she does not wish to go to town for the season."

"Why?" he asked scratching his head.

"She does not want me to be lonely. I told her not to worry about me and to enjoy the season."

"I will speak to her as well. I think it's important that she go to town."

"You do?" she asked with genuine surprise. Darcy was very protective of his sister and she was well aware that he did not wish for her to marry any time soon.

"Yes, I still believe she is too young to be married but she will enjoy town. Aunt Matlock will take good care of her and take her to all the best plays and operas. It will be good for her to make some more friends. I feel guilty sometimes that her society is so confined."

"You should talk to her tomorrow morning. It is important that she knows we are on the same page."

"Very well, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I do not feel like going back down tonight."

"Alright," she said pulling him down onto the bed with her.

"Elizabeth, I'm still dressed for dinner."

"I could help you with that." She grinned.

"Elizabeth," he said sternly, "you know that Doctor Perry has forbidden that until further notice."

"Very well," she sighed as she pulled the covers down on his side of the bed and waited for him to undress and climb in beside her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter and I was wondering if I'm boring you. I love getting your constructive criticism and thoughts on each chapter. Enjoy this chapter!**

The following morning, Darcy rose early, leaving his wife asleep in their bed. He knew his sister had taken to rising early since Lizzy's injury so she could practice the pianoforte in the morning before sitting with her in the afternoon. He wished to speak with her while she was breaking her fast, before the Bingleys rose.

"Good morning, brother," she said upon seeing him enter. She grabbed a roll and began to spread jam on it.

"Good morning, may I join you?"

"Of course. Please take a seat." He sat down beside her and grabbed coffee and a scone.

"Georgiana," he said taking his cup of coffee and stirring in some cream, "I have to speak with you about something of the utmost importance."

"Is Lizzy alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, everything is fine. Do not worry. She is sleeping peacefully. I wish to speak with you about the coming season. Lizzy has told me that you no longer wish to go to town."

"That is true. I do not wish to leave from London while Lizzy is confined to a bed. She will be lonely and I do not wish to leave her."

"Georgiana, I will be with her and everything will be fine. She will not be lonely. We both want you to go and experience the season." He wanted to make sure that Georgiana saw that they were both on the same page about the whole situation.

"Brother, I fear I will spend the entire season filled with worry over Lizzy and the baby. And what if my niece or nephew is born while I'm in town?"

"Fear not. We do not expect our child until the start of September. You will be home at the start of August. And, to ease your worry, I will send you updates on Elizabeth's condition."

"Alright, I guess that will work. I will worry, but I know that you will write me if anything happens and I need to return home. Do you believe I am ready for a season?"

"Georgiana," he said, "is that what all of this is about? Do you believe you're not ready?"

"What if something happens again like it did two summer ago?" she said looking down instead of up at her brother, a small blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh Georgiana, nothing like that is ever going to happen again. Aunt is going to take excellent care of you. And you have grown so much since then. You are going to town to enjoy the culture. You will probably attend a few balls, but that is not the purpose. You are too young to be married."

"I do not wish to be married this year, but what happens if I do fall in love?" she asked looking at him.

"You will be careful with your heart like I was careful with mine. You will give everything time. If you are in love, truly in love, then time should not be a problem. If the man truly loves you, then he will wait until you are ready."

"Despite this talk of love, I think it will take a lot for my heart to be touched again. I do not wish to leave Pemberley. I shall stay here forever and play with my many nieces and nephews," she laughed. "I shall teach them all the pianoforte."

"Very well. You know I would have no problem if you did stay forever, but we will see if you feel the same once you fall in love," he gave a small chuckle.

"You are a good brother, the best in fact and you will make the very best of fathers."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course brother. You and Lizzy will be superior parents. You have both been so wonderful to me, you especially over the years."

"Thank you. That means so much and it will to Elizabeth as well."

"I am glad to say it because it is true. When I go and sit with her this afternoon, I will tell her the same."

"Speaking of Elizabeth, I should return to her. She should be rising soon. Do you and Jane plan to spend time with her while I visit the tenants?"

"Of course. I will practice this morning and so sit with Lizzy in the afternoon."

Darcy left the breakfast room and went back upstairs if Elizabeth had woken up yet. He entered quietly so as not to wake her. As he entered, he saw that she was wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, love," he said.

"Good morning. Fitzwilliam, your timing is impeccable. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, with Georgiana. I spoke to her about going to town for the season. She has decided to go."

"Yes! I am so pleased."

"She has promised not to fall in love. She is determined to live here forever and teach our children the pianoforte."

She laughed, "I recall saying the same about Jane's children once. She will surely change her mind."

"I know. It is a comfort not to have to worry about her this season. If she is determined not to fall in love then perhaps she can focus solely on the arts."

"That is excellent. I am so pleased with the timing of everything too. Had we conceived our child sooner, Georgiana might not be able to go to town. Everything is working out so well for us. I hope to see Jane in an estate soon and expecting a child of her own."

"We can only hope. I do have one concern though."

"What?"

"Caroline Bingley is in town. Georgiana will surely run into her. Do you think we should speak with her about it."

"Hmm. Perhaps it is better to not even engage with Miss. Bingley. She does not run in the same circles as your Aunt. I do not think they will spend much time in each other's company. Even if they see each other, I do not think it will be a scene."

"I know Georgiana would never cause a scene, but I cannot speak for Miss. Bingley."

"We will just hope for the best because we cannot control what happens."

"That does sound like the best course of action. Now that the issue is settled, should I send for your breakfast?"

"No. I am not ready. I wish to stay snuggled beneath the sheets. Please join me."

"Elizabeth, I am already dressed for the day."

"So? It is no matter, please join me."

"Very well," he said taking off his boots and his jacket.

"Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Doctor Perry will give me the okay to be intimate with you again any time soon?"

"I know not."

"Perhaps it is my condition, but I confess I think about it very often and am desperate to resume our nightly activities. I shall settle for this sort of intimacy instead," she said as she held him tightly.

"If that is the case, we shall have Doctor Perry re-evaluate you in a few days. I do not like to see you suffer."

"I would like to be active now, particularly because it will be impossible once I have increased more in size. I am certain that Doctor Perry cannot have my confined to a bed until September."

"I hope not as well. I shall send for him, I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

A week passed without incident. Jane and Charles had made plans to return to the estate and evaluate its suitability as a home for their family. It was a good distance from the Darcys and hoped it would be proper place to raise a family. They were to take Georgiana to meet her Aunt on their way.

The party said goodbye to Elizabeth in her chambers before being escorted to their carriage by Darcy. She was sad to see them go, but happy to have the house to herself with Fitzwilliam. Jane and Charles would be back in less than a fortnight. Georgiana would be gone for the whole season and she would miss her dearly. While they had been apart during their wedding trip, they had been together ever since and had grown quite close.

Doctor Perry was to visit the next day and re-evaluate her. She hoped she would be cleared to take short walks and perhaps to engage in intimate behavior with her husband. She felt much better. Her injury was much improved. Her head ached less and the sight of her injury looked less severe. She was feeling so much better and looked it too.

Doctor Perry arrived as expected the following morning and was sent up to Elizabeth's chambers for his examination.

"Good morning," she greeted as he entered. She was seated in her bed, her legs under the covers.

"Good morning Mrs. Darcy. How are you feeling?"

"Much better! My head does not ache as it once did. I can feel my energy and I long to walk the grounds."

"You do appear better. The color has returned to your face. Would you find getting up and walking towards me?"

She nodded and climbed out of bed. She had been taking short trips down to dinner and believed it had helped her regain her strength. She walked the short distance with ease and then demonstrated her strength and endurance.

Doctor Perry cleared her to walk short distances through the garden as long as she rested in bed after. He made a point of encouraging her to take only one walk a day and then rest for the rest of the day. If she did not walk, she could entertain guests while seated in the parlor. She listened to his recommendations in silence and finally found the courage to ask the one question she really wanted the answer to.

"Doctor Perry, will I be able to exert myself in other manners, perhaps those of a more intimate nature?" she asked him with a shade of mortification.

"You may, but please, do not exert yourself too much. You must ensure that you get enough rest and that you limit any activity of that nature to days on which you do not walk."

"Very well," she nodded, "Thank you, Doctor Perry."

After Doctor Perry had gone, Darcy entered the room and inquired after her. She knew he had been waiting in his chambers going over estate business while she was examined.

"Everything is fine, dear husband," she said with a smile.

"Have you been cleared to take walks?" he asked. She could tell that he wanted to ask about the marital bed but held back.

"I have, as long as I rest afterwards. I have other news that will excite you. I have been cleared to resume our intimate activities," she told him with a grin.

"That, my darling, is excellent news."

"Perhaps we can spend some time alone this morning," she suggested with a sly smile.

"That is a wonderful idea," he said walking over to the bed and kissing her. He had missed her these past weeks. Holding her in the night had not satisfied the need he had for her. She too was eager to resume their activities; she found them to be the most enjoyable part of their marriage.

An hour or so later, they were snuggled together in bed.

"How I have missed this," she breathed.

"Me too," he said placing a kiss on the uninjured part of her head, "so much."

"Though I have enjoyed our guests, it is nice to be alone in this home once again. This may be are only real time alone before the baby comes. Kitty will be here and once the baby is born everything is going to change."

"Yes, it is. Everything is going to change for the better. I am so pleased. Elizabeth, I have loved every second of our time together. I never imagined I could be this happy. You have made me the happiest man in all of England."

She laughed, "I appreciate the sentiment and I feel the same. It appears as if everything is going so well. Just think, Jane and Charles should be settled and Georgiana will be in town. My only concern is what may happen if Caroline should do anything to her in town. I think I should write to Georgiana about the whole thing."

"I believe that is for the best. Georgiana has not experience how vicious the ladies of town can be. Sweet Georgiana has never had an enemy before and I never thought she would make one, but it appears she has one now in Caroline Bingley."

"I agree. I shall begin now." She rose from the bed and slipped on a robe, tying it at the waist, right above the small swell of her stomach. She went over to her writing desk and sat down, pulling out her supplies and beginning to write at once.

"What have you written so far?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Here, I shall read it to you. 'Dear sister, I believe you shall already be in town when you receive this and I hope your journey has been good. I confess I have little to tell you other than that Doctor Perry has cleared me for short walks and other activities. (I know this must not be exciting to most, but it is most exciting to me). I am so pleased. What I mean to talk to you about is what you may expect during the season. While I have never had a season myself, I am aware that not all ladies are kind. As you are aware, Caroline Bingley is not pleased with our family. She may make snide comments to you or might be downright hostile to you. I cannot prepare you for what you may encounter from her, but I can warn you."

"That is very good. I think it is a long enough letter for now. There is not much we can do because we cannot predict what Caroline will do. I would have never predicted that she would have teamed up with Lydia."

"I know. I hope Georgiana will be able to handle herself."

"I hope so too, but only time will tell."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This is probably going to be my last chapter for a little while. I'm going back to college this week and I'm heavily involved with a lot of activities. I don't have a lot of time to write but I'm going to try to make time to write on Sunday nights. Be patient if I don't update very frequently! I haven't abandoned the story, I promise.**

Georgiana and her aunt arrived in London and went directly to the Matlock House. The Darcy House on Curzon Street had not been opened since Darcy's marriage to Elizabeth. They had spent time there before and after their wedding trip. Georgiana felt very comfortable at her Aunt's house and had passed much time there over the years. She loved the Darcy house, but she knew it would likely not be open for some time. London air was not the best for children and it was likely that only her brother would be using the house for business for some time.

She retired early due to her exhaustion from travel but woke early the next day. She dressed in a lovely green gown and readied herself for the visitors she and her Aunt would surely be receiving. Her Aunt was popular in town and had frequent callers. She looked forward to meeting new people; she loved Derbyshire but the company was very confined.

Georgiana broke her fast with her Aunt before heading to the parlor to do some needlework. She was making an embroidered blanket for her niece or nephew, as she finished work on a flower, the first caller arrived.

Lady Worthington was a dear friend of Lady Matlock and it was no surprise that she was the first to arrive. She was an elegant looking woman around fifty years old. She was welcomed into the highest circles of society but had a wild streak in her. She liked to entertain poets and other artists at her home and enjoyed their lively company. She made small talk before broaching a more serious topic.

"Miss Darcy, I have something sensitive to speak with you about. It's a bit of gossip that I think has no basis, but I believe you should be aware of it."

"Alright. You are scaring me, but please, tell me at once."

"I know you are acquainted closely with the Bingley family and have been for a great number of years. This may be why this news will be particularly disturbing. Miss Bingley has been spreading rumors that your brother and his wife have been having marital problems. She said she just returned from Pemberley and where she claimed there was constant fighting."

"I can assure you that is not the case. My brother and sister are the very picture of marital felicity."

"I fear that is not all. She claimed to know the reasons for the fighting. Her reason was that your brother is in love with her and that his wife found out. She claims that the reason she left was because Darcy could not stand to be around her due to his feelings for her. She said your brother is far too devoted to his wife to ever act on his feelings."

Georgiana laughed heartily. It took her a few moments to regain her composure and to speak. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life. I heard only one thing with any truth to it – my brother cannot stand to be around Miss Bingley but not for the reasons expressed."

"I thought as much. We are all aware that Miss Bingley hoped to marry your brother. We know that she was bitterly disappointed and is likely trying to exact revenge."

"That is good. I am pleased that people do not believe the rumors. I will have to write to my brother and sister and tell them. They will surely laugh. They warned me that Miss Bingley might try to retaliate."

"I do have another bit of news for you," she said with an unreadable expression.

"Oh please tell, Lady Worthington," Georgiana said on the edge of her seat.

"Miss Bingley is not alone in town. She has a lady with her, a Mrs. Wickham. Apparently, she traveled to Hertfordshire to pick Mrs. Wickham up for her parent's home. Since then, they traveled to town and have been staying at the Bingley townhome."

"Surely you are not serious – Mrs. Wickham is Mrs. Darcy's sister."

"I had no idea! That is fascinating. I have heard that Mr. Wickham has been absent from his wife and has not been supporting her."

"That is not surprise to those that know him," Georgiana said. She had truly recovered from the incident two years ago and felt nothing but embarrassment when she thought about the event.

"Rumor has it that Miss Bingley has taken up support of her."

"They did strike up a friendship on their recent visit to Pemberley."

"That is very interesting. I know this is not appropriate to speak of in company so I hope you will give me some leeway."

Lady Matlock finally broke her silence and entered the conversation. "I am not sure that is such a good idea considering my niece is unmarried, but I will allow it." In truth, she was curious about the gossip.

"Well, it is not something exactly rumored but me and some other ladies have been speculating. We have discussed the possibility of something from scandalous between the ladies."

"I am afraid I do not follow," Georgiana said, confused.

"We believe there is a possibility that there is an unnatural relationship between Miss Bingley and Mrs. Wickham."

"That is enough," Lady Matlock said with vehemence.

"I am not sure what she means," Georgiana said, now puzzled by her Aunt's reaction.

"You do not need to know what she is speaking of. Lady Worthington, I have enjoyed your visit thus far, but we cannot be speaking of this."

"Very well, I just wanted to tell you of my suspicions."

"I shall write to my brother and sister about your suspicions. I am sure they will comprehend your meaning even if I do not."

"That is not a great idea," Lady Matlock advised. "We do not want these rumors to spread, particularly when there is a connection to your family."

"I still do not know what is going on, but I will not write about it if it could damage my brother and sister."

"Oh, it appears I must be going, but I wish to see you for dinner at my home next week." Lady Worthington said.

After she had left, Georgiana asked her Aunt what she really wanted to know.

"What did she mean when she talked on an unnatural relationship? I wish to know. I am out in society. You can tell me these things. I will never speak a word of it, I promise."

Lady Matlock considered this for a moment in silence. She did not wish to tell Georgiana of such a thing, but she feared she would not stop asking about it if she did not. "The relationship she speaks of between the ladies is one that she only occur between a husband and wife once they have been married."

"Oh," she said, the color draining from her face, "I comprehend your meaning now but I will speak of it no more."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter! I've been super busy but I'm going to try to update as frequently as I can.**

Lizzy was much recovered from her injuries, she only had a faint scar of her forehead but other than that she looked well, when Kitty arrived in early June. It was a warm yet cloudy day when her carriage arrived at Pemberley.

"My goodness, you're so big!" Kitty declared as she was helped down from the carriage and saw his sister.

"It is nice to see you Kitty. I fear I am not nearly as big as I will be by the time of my confinement. If you can believe it, I will only grow larger," she smiled.

'Welcome to Pemberley Kitty," Darcy greeted. He was standing next to his wife looking as proper as ever.

"Greetings Mr. Darcy. It is beautiful." Kitty looked around and took in the gorgeous estate.

"Would you like a tour now?" Lizzy asked. She was proud of her home and loved to show it off.

"Not now. I am positively exhausted from my travels. May I change and rest for a bit?"

"Of course! I'll have your trunks sent up to your room at once. I shall be waiting in the parlor when you are finished."

"Thank you. I shall try to be quick for I have a very interesting bit of gossip for you."

Two hours later, Kitty joined Elizabeth in the parlor. Though not entirely proper, she was reclining on a chaise lounge as per her doctor's orders. Her feet did ache and it was nice to have them elevated.

"You look so well. I heard about your injury and I did not expect to find you looking so well. How are you?"

"I am much recovered. I feel much better, though rich foods make both my head and stomach ache. I am tired but everything is good. The aches and pains are nothing compared to my happiness."

"I am glad to see you in such good spirits. I take it that marriage suits you."

"It does. I am so very happy. I never dreamed I could be so happy."

"I must tell you what happened when Lydia arrived home. I cannot continue to make small talk – I think I shall burst."

"Very well. What happened?"

"Your husband's note to Papa arrived before Lydia did. When Mama and Papa heard that Lydia pushed you and then lied about it they were so angry. Mama went to her room and stayed abed because she could not believe Lydia would do anything to hurt you or the future heir to Pemberley. Papa spent a lot of time in his library trying to figure out what to do with Lydia when she arrived."

"And what of you and Mary?"

"Mary and I spoke of Lydia's wild behavior. I have heard little from Lydia since her marriage and I simply cannot believe she has changed so much. She was always brash, but never cruel."

"What happened when Lydia arrived?"

"She tried to pretend as if nothing happened, but Papa would not have it. He screamed at her and told her that if she said even one wrong word, he would throw her out. He wrote to Mr. Wickham to come retrieve her but he got no reply."

"That was expected. Mr. Wickham cares little for her, I am afraid. I am glad that Papa finally took a stand."

"One more thing of note occurred… Caroline Bingley came to visit."

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth had not heard this since Georgiana was afraid to write about it. She did not know it she would cause a scandal by writing about it so she had remained silent about the whole thing.

"Yes! A few days after Lydia arrived, Caroline Bingley came to the house. She wanted an audience with Lydia. She spoke with Lydia for what felt like hours. When they emerged, Lydia was in her traveling clothes and she left with Miss Bingley for London."

"No!"

"Yes! It is unbelievable, I know, but it is true."

"When Mr. Bingley returns, I will tell him of it."

"When do Bingley and Jane plan to return?"

"I know not. They have extended their trip once again. I swear they will never make a decision on an estate. I believe they have seen every estate nearby at least twice."

"At least seeing the estates will help them make a decision."

Lizzy laughed, "I do hope so. I would like to see them settled before my confinement."

"Speaking of your confinement, Papa expressed a wish to come and visit around that time. He will probably write to you about it, but I know he misses you very much."

"I would love a visit from Papa, but I fear the time around my confinement will be very chaotic."

"Do you know what to expect for your confinement?"

"I have spoken to the midwife, but I believe it is something I will not understand until I have experienced it. I know it will be painful, but it will be worth it."

"What will I have to do? I am not sure what I am capable of doing to help."

"You will have to talk to the midwife about that. It is odd. With four sisters, you would think one of us would know what to expect. I am sure you and Jane will not do anything major; that is what the midwife is for."

"I cannot believe you will be the first to have a child. You swore you would never marry."

"I know. I always expected to be tending to Jane, not the other way around."

"How is Jane? Is she happy?"

"I believe so. Mama was overbearing while they were at Netherfield, but she has been happier in Derbyshire. She longs for an estate of her own."

"Has she been blessed like you? What I mean to ask is if she is with child. Since Mama found you about your condition, she has been fretting about children for Jane. She was focused on Lydia but since the incident, she has been silent about Lydia."

"If Jane is with child, she has said nothing. I hope she will be blessed soon. I would like very much for our children to be close in age." Lizzy rose to stretch her legs. "I am tired of sitting. Would you like to take a walk through the gardens? I would like to show you the grounds."

"I would love to explore the grounds."

"Good, then let us go."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I found some time to write this week so hopefully I can post the next chapter as promptly as this one. Enjoy!**

They exited the house and started around the back garden. Kitty was impressed by the sheer size of it. Pemberley was a very impressive home, but it was the grounds that were the best feature. Beautiful rooms meant nothing to her if she did not have beautiful grounds to walk.

"This is certainly something to behold," Kitty complimented, taking in the surroundings.

"Sometimes I cannot believe that this is my home," Elizabeth confessed with a small smile.

"Lizzy, I have one more confession for you. Something happened before I left home." Kitty looked at her hands instead of at her sister.

"What Kitty? Was it something bad? What has happened?"

"Mary is engaged," Kitty groaned.

"Really? Why did you not tell me this sooner?" she crossed her arms.

"I am embarrassed to admit it, but I am jealous. I truly never expected to be the last sister married. I thought I would beat Mary to the altar; I was certain of it."

"Oh Kitty, fear not! I believe you will be married. Mary has found a man she loves and one day you will do the same."

"But what if I never marry?" Kitty cried out.

"If you wish to marry, then you will. You are a lovely girl. Perhaps we can find you a husband while you are in Derbyshire. You never know who you may encounter."

"But I fear I will never marry! Surely Mary could not be more attractive than me."

"Everyone is attractive to someone. Fear not! Let us talk of more pleasing things; do you have any other news?"

"No!" Kitty said, "do you have news for me?"

"I do not. Here, let me show you this section of the garden. It has been redone since I moved in." She led Kitty down the newly built path, "this was the first thing I wanted to changed. Don't get me wrong, the gardens have always been beautiful, but I wanted more paths to walk. The house was already so lovely that I felt the work could be best done outside."

"It is very lovely here. I can see why you love it so much."

"When I first saw Pemberley, I must admit it took my breath away. That day, I was certain I could spend the rest of my life wandering these grounds."

"I still find it strange that you visited Pemberley before you were mistress of it."

Lizzy smiled looking down, "perhaps the same will happen to you. Oh Kitty, I hope that you'll find happiness. Marriage is so wonderful," she smiled, her hormones bringing out her emotional extremes. "Perhaps I will organize a dinner for you. Our new parson should arrive in a fortnight and he is but five and twenty." She smiled mischievously. Kitty had been much improved since she had been removed from Lydia's company; Lizzy had grown to respect her a lot more and planned to help her find love if she so wished.

"I think I would like that very much. Perhaps we could have something soon. It may be best to act before you are too large to be a hostess" she teased.

"I know not when I will be too large to host so I will start the planning at once." Lizzy said slowing her pace.

"Are you tired? Do you wish to go back?" Kitty inquired.

"No Kitty. I feel fine. I wish to show you the rest of the grounds. Come along, through those rosebushes, the lake is up ahead." She was so proud to show off one of her favorite parts of Pemberley.

"These grounds seem to go on forever. Have you walked them all?" Kitty asked looked at the winding paths that looped around the lake and through the thick gardens.

"I think I have walked most of them. They are vast indeed. I am so happy to walk again. I was starting to lose my mind. I hope I can resume my walks after the babe comes."

"How long shall I stay after the babe is born?"

"You may stay as long as you would like. Georgiana will be returning from her season and she would like a companion her own age. I will not have as much time to spend with her once the babe comes and it will be nice to have you here."

"Do you mean that? Because I would love to stay. I enjoy your company and Mama will be focused solely on planning Mary's wedding."

"I do mean it, but Kitty, may we slow down? I am started to feel fatigued." In truth, she thought she had walked too far and thought it best to slow down or perhaps to turn around.

"Oh, of course. We may turn around. I have done enough walking for the day."

Elizabeth had begun to feel a twinge in her back and was now uncomfortable. She did not wish to alarm Kitty, but she thought it best to return straight to bed. As they began their walk back to the house, Elizabeth's discomfort grew and she winced.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

She gritted her teeth, "nothing, nothing. Let us just get back to the house," she said before wincing again.

"Lizzy – all is not well! I can tell, something is wrong with you."

"Let us just walk more quickly. I will be fine once I get to my chambers. I must have walked a bit too far. Once I retire to my bed, I will be fine."

Kitty aided Lizzy by holding her arm and taking some of her weight. Lizzy was normally a good, fast, walker, but she was going much more slowly than normal. Despite this, they made good time to the house and Kitty found a footman at once. The footman helped Kitty walk Elizabeth up the stairs. Once she was settled in bed, she elevated her feet and waited for the pain to stop. The pain was not sharp, but instead a dull aching pulse.

"Kitty," Lizzy said, "can you send a servant to fetch my husband? I am afraid that the pain in my back is not diminishing."

Kitty nodded, running into the hallway to find a servant. Minutes later, Darcy appeared in her room.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he said approaching her bedside.

"My back aches. It comes in waves, but it's dull. I don't know. I think Doctor Perry should come and check up on me."

"Is something wrong with the babe?" he asked with alarm.

"I know not," she winced.

"I will send for him at once," he said fleeing the room to order a servant to fetch the doctor. He returned moments later and Lizzy was riding out the latest wave of pain.

"Will you lay next to me while I wait for the doctor?"

"Of course," he said climbing into bed beside her, taking her hand.

"My back really hurts," she said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Ow!" she finally cried in pain.

Lizzy's maid entered the room after being told to assist her mistress. "Mrs. Darcy, I think the babe may be coming. 'Tis how it all began with my my sister ma'am."

"But it is too early!" Lizzy cried and Darcy gripped her hand even harder.


	23. Chapter 23

Doctor Perry arrived to a room in chaos, with Mr. Darcy pacing and Mrs. Darcy lying abed with a temporarily calm expression.

"Mrs. Darcy," he began, "what is the matter?"

"My back began to ache while I was walking. I thought it would stop when I got into bed, but the pain continues to come in waves. My maid believes the babe might be coming early." Her calm expression faded and he could see how afraid she really was despite her attempts to hide it.

His lips formed a straight line. "Since your maid is no midwife, I will examine you. Mr. Darcy, will you excuse me?"

Darcy nodded and left the room only to pace the hallway. Surely the babe could not be coming. Bingley and Jane had not returned and they would both be needed. Jane would have to assist his wife, and he needed Bingley to keep him calm during the whole affair. And surely, the babe was too early to be healthy. No, he was certain the babe was not coming. It could not be.

"Mr. Darcy, you may return," Doctor Perry said from the doorway a few minutes later. He breathed a sigh of relief. He would not be allowed back in his wife's room if the babe were coming.

"What is the diagnosis? Is the babe coming?" he questioned.

"The babe is not coming. It should be some months still. What Mrs. Darcy is experiencing is premature labor. It will stop on its own and if it does not, I have tonics for it."

"What is that? Is the babe or my wife in danger?"

"Fear not. Both the babe and your wife are all right. As I told Mrs. Darcy, this has been a complication. In order to relieve or cure it, she must stay in bed until her time comes. Before, she was allowed to entertain guests and take short walks, but now it cannot be risked."

"What is the cause?" he asked, wondering if he had done anything to contribute to it. Since she had been cleared to exert herself, they had taken advantage of the marriage bed and perhaps had been too enthusiastic.

"Her walk this morning overexerted her and sent her into false labor. It should not be dangerous unless she is stimulated again," he said giving Darcy a pointed look.

He ignored it, but understood the full implications. All intimate activities must cease until their babe was born. "Thank you Doctor Perry. I will send for you if anything else goes wrong."

Doctor Perry bid them goodbye and left the room.

"Elizabeth-"

"If you are going to yell at me, please refrain. I do not wish to hear it."

"I am not going to tell at you. I was going to tell you how afraid I was. Do you realize how afraid I was? I thought the babe was coming early. Do you know what happens when babes come early? There are more risks for both the mother and the child. Something terrible could have happened!"

"Do not speak to me like I am a child! Nothing terrible happened. I will remain in bed for the rest of the summer months and I will make no exceptions. I too was frightened. I wanted Jane by my side and to be prepared. We have not even finished the nursery."

"I am sorry. I was scared and I overreacted. You must understand that I feel so helpless when it comes to all of this."

"This is all very frightening to me as well. I feel very helpless sometimes. This is my first experience. I have never even attended to a lady during her confinement. I am going in blind as well."

"Let us not fight. We are both frightened. Perhaps we shall only focus on things that we can control. Let us have some shopkeepers come. We need new linens for the nursery and you need some new nightclothes, especially if you are to be in bed for so long."

"That does sound nice. Perhaps we can get some toys and other presents for the baby. And for me, perhaps we could order some new books."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. I shall talk to the bookseller. Would you like some mysteries or romances?"

"I think a combination of the two would be the best. It shall be some time before I am active again and I fear I will lose my mind without a wide variety of books."

"Then I shall order as many books as I can."

"Thank you my darling. Will you fetch Kitty? I fear she is still worried about me."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and went off to fetch Kitty.

"Oh Lizzy, are you alright?"

"I am fine. I exerted myself too much today and I fear I am confined to a bed for the rest of the summer. I am glad we walked for so long for I shall not walk for some months."

"I am glad you are alright. I must admit I was quite afraid. I had hoped Jane would be present for all of this. I was not sure what I would do."

"You may write to her if you wish, but it will be some time until the baby comes – at least I hope."

"Very well. I do not need to write to her and have her return to Pemberley just yet. I assume this means we will put dinner off until after the babe is born."

"Oh Kitty. I am so sorry. I wished to have a proper dinner. Once the babe is born I shall throw you a ball. But I think we shall host our new parson before the ball so you will meet him before then."

"How shall you host him if you are in your bed?"

"You shall serve as hostess while I am confined to bed. When Georgiana returns, she will take my place, but you must act as hostess until then."

"This is all so overwhelming!"

"It will be good practice for you, for you shall be mistress of your own home soon enough."

"Thank you Lizzy. Is there anything else you would like me to do for you?"

"Would you mind grabbing my book from the parlor? It is on the sofa table. And then, if you do not mind, would you stay and read to me? I do not think I have the strength to read."

"Of course, I shall return shortly."

Kitty disappeared out the door and Lizzy sighed. She was not sure how she was going to last the entire summer in bed. The weather was warm some days and she knew she would feel rather hot lying around. She would lose her mind as well, but it would be worth it. She had no choice, but she thought of the beautiful babe she would have come September and it made the thought of bed rest more bearable.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying this story. I've really enjoyed writing it and I love reading your reviews each chapter. Thank you for all the support!**

London had proved delightful for Georgiana. There was always something diverting for her to do. Georgiana spent days in company, shopping, and exploring the city with her Aunt. She had seen a great number of operas and to her delight, had made a few friends.

She had become acquainted with Lady Emma Harrington, the niece of one of her Aunt's dear friends. She too loved music but she was not the least bit shy. She had a serious suitor and was likely to be engaged by the end of the season. Georgiana had acted as chaperon for her and the young Mr. Ravenwood. It was in the parlor at her Aunt's house with the two of them that she received an important letter from her brother.

She ripped open the seal and began to read. Emma and Mr. Ravenwood were too engrossed in their own conversation and did not mind if she read quietly. As her eyes scanned her brother's perfect handwriting, she gasped audibly, tearing Emma and her suitor from their conversation.

"Georgiana, what is the matter?" Emma asked looking up from the settee. Mr. Ravenwood was seated beside her, far closer than proper. Georgiana was not the strictest chaperone and she allowed them more liberties because she expected them to be engaged shortly.

"It is my sister! She has taken ill. I must return home at once," Georgiana said standing up, clearly distressed.

"What is wrong? Is she alright?" Emma asked, her voice filled with concern. It was widely known that Georgiana held affection for her new sister.

Georgiana began to pace. "As you are aware, she is with child and has already suffered a few complications. She took ill while walking and must stay confined to bed for the remainder of the summer. My sister Mrs. Darcy is a very active lady and she must be losing her mind. I must return to Pemberley at once to keep her company. It must be very difficult for her."

"But you cannot leave! Georgiana, you must finish the season. Did you brother tell you that he needed you to return?"

"No," she said pausing from her pacing, "in fact, he encouraged me to stay the rest of the season."

"Then it is settled. You will stay. You must be here for my Aunt's ball." Her Aunt's ball was to be the event of the season. It was very exclusive and always characterized by elegance. It also had a reputation for setting couples up. Many couples that met at her ball each year later married.

"I have been looking forward to it," she admitted sitting back down. She had no shortage of gentlemen willing to dance with her and found balls to be enjoyable, despite how exhausting she found them to be.

"Your brother will let you know if you are needed at home. For now, stay with me and enjoy the season. You have been enjoying the season, haven't you?"

"I have. Despite Miss. Bingley's cold behavior to me each time we have seen her, the season has been very enjoyable. I simply love the theater and I am so happy I have seen so much of it."

"I cannot wait to see the opera on Thursday. Do you think we shall see Miss Bingley and Mrs. Wickham there?" Lady Emma had been acquainted with Caroline Bingley for nearly as long as Georgiana had. Her elder brother Robert briefly courted Louisa Bingley before she married Mr. Hurst.

"I know not. My Aunt told me she saw Mrs. Wickham picking out new jewels. Perhaps she was getting some from the opera."

"Perhaps they were a gift from her husband," Emma tried to reason.

"Oh Emma, I find that to be highly unlikely. Mr. Wickham is a negligent husband. Miss Bingley has been supporting Mrs. Wickham the entire season."

"I know it is not my place to say," Mr. Ravenwood entered the conversation, "but something about those two ladies does not sit well with me."

"I believe that they are just very good friends," Emma said.

"The have little in common," Georgiana told her.

"If you ask my opinion, they are having an unnatural relationship."

"Edmund," Emma scolded with a rare use of his Christian name, "no one asked your opinion."

"I still do not really understand what that means," Georgiana said, "I have heard it mentioned but I am still not sure."

"It means that they commit terrible acts – sins- on each other. They do things that even a husband and wife would not." Emma explained.

"You should not even know that," Edmund said.

"I cannot help it. Living in London these past few years has caused me to hear certain things that are not usually spoken of."

"I know that it is not something that should be spoken up," Georgiana said, "My Aunt advised me against it but I think I should write to my sister about all of this."

"Mrs. Wickham is her sister after all, perhaps she can tell us if the rumors are true."

"Oh hush Emma, she should tell her sister because it is the right thing to do, not to confirm bits of gossip."

"At the very least she will be entertained, Mr. Ravenwood."

"Emma," he said emphasizing her Christian name, "this is a very serious matter. Miss Darcy will have to do what she believes is best."

"I think that if the two ladies were in an unnatural relationship, they wouldn't be so open about it."

"Believe what you wish, but we will never know."

"Please do not quarrel!" Georgiana exclaimed. "I hate when the two of you bicker."

"Do not worry about us," Edmund said, "I would be worried if the two of us did not bicker."

"Very well," Georgiana said. "Now please, let us speak of something else. I have settled on writing to my sister to tell her of the gossip. Let us all agree not to speak of it until I have heard from her."

"Alright," Emma said, "let us speak of the opera and all the fun we will have!"

Georgiana joined in the conversation with her friends, but was thinking about what she was going to write to Lizzy later. Once she was out of their company, she sat down and wrote a very long letter to her sister detailing all the rumors and speculation about the friendship or relationship, for lack of a better word, between Mrs. Wickham and Miss Bingley.


End file.
